A speculation of reality and truth
by LunaRS
Summary: Follow a special girl as she journeys through one world through the other; from the world of Doctor Who to the haunting world of Supernatural. find out why she's so special! worlds include: Supernatural, Doctor Who, Avatar the last airbender, LOTR, and Sherlock Some characterxOC pairings please R
1. prologue

Prologue

_ She was tired of reality; too many disappointments had clouded her way of seeing real life. Besides, it was easier to run away into the world of reading and writing; her books couldn't hurt her, they didn't tell her what to do or where to go or how to live her life. They were simply there for her entertainment…right? I mean, what could happen?_

_ But that day she had been wondering things that she shouldn't have, things that would change her life forever. She wondered what the minds of her favorite writers of books and screenplays imaginations were like; how could they come up with so many terrific stories? What was their inspiration behind it all? And did they ever just write those stories so that they might escape from reality as well?_

_ Why shouldn't she wonder this you ask? What's wrong with that indeed; if it were simply me or you wondering this thought, dear reader, nothing would come of it. But she…she was special; she had a great and powerful gift. And it would change her. For better or for worse; she was going to change. All from one little thought, one little pondering; nothing would be the same. _

_ So, dear reader, shall we travel with her? Shall we discover her gift alongside her? Or shall I tell you now what you want to know?_

_Very well._

_And so she wondered._


	2. 12 and 10

"Will I never get any privacy at all?" A tall dark haired man said, rolling his eyes and rubbing his face in annoyance. He stared down at the red haired girl who had just appeared before him.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, his gaze had softened and he looked weary as well.

"Well, what are you then?"

The girl stared back at him in astonishment; she hadn't the faintest idea of how she had gotten there in front of that man or where she was. She had been sitting in her room just a moment ago…

"What are you?" the man repeated his question impatiently, reaching into his vest pocket for something. She didn't know how to answer his question and for a moment she just studied him.

He was tall, at least six foot five, or there abouts, and he had sleek black hair that looked as if it had been tousled before being roughly moved out of his face. He was very slim and he wore black pants, and dress shoes, with a matching black vest and a white shirt; the top button of the shirt was undone. His eyes were a piercing green and looked so old and wise, most of all tired. His skin was pale as well, though tanner than the girls.

"I'm a…girl…" she mumbled in her Irish accent, still studying his appearance; she noticed a faint outlining of stubble on his chin and jaw; it made her blush slightly.

"I know you're a girl. What species are you?" the man said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a…a human?" she answered as more of a question than she meant it to be.

"You're not sure?" the man raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"No…I'm human." She said, correcting herself, hesitantly.

"That's impossible! How do they keep doing this?" the man asked the last part to himself distantly.

"W-Who're you?" the girl asked timidly, letting herself look around at her surroundings. It all looked so familiar for some reason…

"I'm the Doctor." He said casually, staring at her with wonder. The girl's mouth dropped open; she suddenly realized where she was. She was with the Doctor, in the TARDIS, someplace in space and time.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking her up and down. He pulled out what the girl took to be a new version of his sonic screwdriver. He scanned her with it and checked the results; the light was a purple-ish blue color but the buzzing sound was familiar to her and made her smile with excitement.

"I'm Bonnie." She answered with a grin.

"Well, Bonnie, how did you get on my ship?" the Doctor asked, looking from his sonic screwdriver back to her in apparent amazement.

"You mean the TARDIS?" Bonnie said proudly. The Doctor looked astonished.

"How did you-"

"You're a Timelord, from Gallifrey, and you are the last of your kind because of the Daleks in the great and last time war. This ship is a time machine called the TARDIS which stands for: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Bonnie interrupted, her expression becoming more and more excited.

The Doctor just stood there staring at her in bewilderment.

All was silent for a few long moments.

"How do you know…all of that?" he finally spoke, quietly and cautiously.

"Uhm…well…I…" Bonnie struggled to find the words. She explained to him how in her world his life was displayed for all the viewers to see on TV; she explained how in her world nothing like he ever did was possible.

"But that's impossible! Your world must be on the other side of my reality then! How did you get here?" he wondered loudly. He walked around her a few times and scanned her with the sonic screwdriver. He mumbled to himself for some moments before he looked at her abruptly, understanding shining in his eyes.

"Hair like fire…impossible world…" his green eyes lit up and a wide grin spread itself across his face.

"Oh of course! It's you! You're brilliant!" he shouted out all of a sudden, his smile shining like sunlight.

"W-What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"I was once told that a girl with hair like fire would travel here from an impossible world and would allow me to rid myself of one regret. And here you are." He recited with enthusiasm. His brow then furrowed after a moment.

"But which regret…" he said distantly.

"And when…"

"I'm supposed to rid you of one regret?" Bonnie asked slowly. She looked down; something was different.

"Yes, but I suppose you'll be the one to choose…" he said absent mindedly.

They both just stood there for a moment. Excitement rose in Bonnie's chest as she looked around at the TARDIS control room. It had changed from a dimly lit gray hued room with blinking lights; the walls now glowed with a light blue slight pulse and the stairway was made of ivory. The main controls looked just as old and rusty as they had with the ninth and tenth regenerations.

Something occurred to Bonnie. Which regeneration was he? She'd never seen this Doctor before.

"Um…which regeneration are you anyways?"

The Doctor looked surprised at this question. A crooked smile tickled his mouth and he looked down at her.

"If you know so much about me, why don't you know which Doctor I am?"

"Well…the new episodes haven't come out yet. In those episodes you are still number eleven."

"Ah. I am number twelve."

Bonnie gasped.

"So you've already been to the fields of Trenzalore?" she asked excitedly.

The Doctor's face fell.

"Yes."

They were both quiet a moment longer. Bonnie suddenly felt very tired and dizzy and began to totter where she stood.

"Bonnie!" she heard the Doctor yell as her world went black.

Bonnie woke with a start and sat up. She looked around to see that she was in a red hued room with a dresser and a mirror; she was lying on a very soft bed.

She swung her legs off the bed and stood. She looked down again; the floor looked further away than she remembered.

She walked slowly towards the mirror. She looked at her reflection gingerly. To her surprise she looked different. Her hair was still fire red but her skin was a bit tanner and her cheeks were rosier. She was taller and a bit slimmer than she remembered being. Her curves were very attractive; she bit her bottom lip and smiled. _Damn, I look good!_ She thought to herself.

She used to be pale skinned and faint freckles had dotted her cheeks as well as a slight rosiness. She had been just a bit less than five feet and six inches tall and she hadn't terribly thin, or even terribly overweight for that matter; she had been pretty, and average. She liked her new look.

Bonnie jumped as the door swung open and the Doctor peeked his head inside.

"Oh, good. You're awake." He said with a smile. Bonnie took a few deep breaths and tried not to look so startled.

"Yup." She said quietly.

"What happened?" she asked after a moment.

The Doctor walked into the room and looked at her, distantly, looking her up and down as if she confused him.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, checking herself for whatever the Doctor might be looking at.

"Nothing…I don't know what happened to you."

"Do you…" he started, stopping abruptly as he rethought his words.

"Do you have any idea how you got here?" he asked after a moment of thought.

Bonnie's brow furrowed.

"No…I only remember sitting in my room and then…"

"Then…what?"

"I started to wonder…something. I can't remember what."

The Doctor grinned.

"You are truly brilliant!" he mumbled to himself.

"Why does it matter?" Bonnie asked, having not heard his comment.

"…It doesn't. Don't worry about it. If you're feeling better, we should go back to the control room." And with that he left the room. Bonnie knew he was lying, she could see it in his eyes as he left.

When they had made it back to the control room, the Doctor turned and looked at Bonnie with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well," he started, taking a deep breath and exhaling hard.

"You'd better start from the beginning. What do you last remember?"

Bonnie took a deep breath.

She told the Doctor that she had been sitting in her room, browsing on her computer for…people, though she couldn't remember who; all she could remember was that they were important, for some reason or another.

"I remember…a dizziness…and then everything went dark and I was standing in front of you."

The Doctor nodded and let himself fall into deep thought while he leaned against the ivory railing.

After a few minutes of waiting, Bonnie interrupted the silence; she had noticed that her clothes were too short and too big for her new body.

"Um, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up.

"I wonder if t-"

"Careful." The Doctor said suddenly, interrupting her.

"Try not to wonder things, Bonnie, unless your life depends on it. 'What if' or 'I wonder' from a mouth like yours can be a dangerous thing." He said sternly, but softer than before.

"Why is that?" she asked timidly.

"…It doesn't matter. Just be careful." He grinned boyishly; Bonnie could tell it was almost forced but she returned the smile.

The two of them talked and laughed and told their stories far into the night, or day, or whenever, until they were both left speechless and tired.

The Doctor then leaned off the ivory railing and announced that he was off to bed and that Bonnie could stay in the control room if she promised not to break anything.

And so he left her alone.

For a while she just sat and thought, trying not to wonder things like the Doctor had said; she wasn't able to keep it up for very long. Before too long she was back to her world of 'what if's' and 'I wonder's'.

A sudden urge to touch the TARDIS controls overtook Bonnie and she made her way to the control board. She felt strangely familiar with the controls, which she assumed to be caused by having seen the Doctor operate the TARDIS many times before; he had never looked like he knew what he was doing anyways and she remembered him saying that he'd failed the test in an earlier episode. Just then a though occurred to her. _If the Doctor can fly this thing even though he failed the test, then I can certainly do it too; besides, I've watched him do it a thousand times._ She thought with a mischievous grin.

And so she tampered with the controls, turned some dials, pulled some levers, beeped and booped some buttons until she was satisfied, and pulled the final and most familiar lever. The TARDIS suddenly shrieked with that familiar sound of the breaks left on and it shook and trembled just like in the show. But then a siren went off, buttons blinked, steam flew from valves in the walls, and lights flashed urgently.

The TARDIS fell apart around her and she went swirling into a black abyss, screaming and clawing at the air. Until she felt herself land on wet sand.

Bonnie looked around and shouted out a loud "Huh-low?!", still shaking from the sudden experience.

Her voice echoed around her head in an empty sort of way as she stood, brushed the damp sand off her clothes, and looked around at her surroundings warily; knowing Doctor Who, she figured that wherever she was there would most likely be a dangerous alien around as well.

She discovered that she was standing on the shore of a beach. But even though she could see the waves crashing on the shore to her left and see the gulls of the sea flying and flocking, she could not hear any part of it. As she looked around he eyed something box-like and blue.

It was the TARDIS.

Bonnie heaved a sigh of relief and began to walk towards the familiar box. As she walked she looked around and the more she looked, the more the beach looked familiar for a reason she could not yet understand.

"At least the Doctor is here." She said quietly, reassuring herself.

When Bonnie reached the TARDIS she reached out to touch its smooth blue painted wood but her hand never touched it; instead, her hand went right through it.

"What the hell?" she said, trying again and again to touch the box and failing each time.

"What's going on?!' she panicked, walking about in a circle for a moment before something caught her eye.

Bonnie turned and looked again. Though she stood a considerable distance away from the two figures, she could make out a man in a brown suit who seemed to be talking to a blonde girl who, as far as Bonnie could tell, was very distressed about something; when Bonnie began to walk towards the two people, she saw that the man's body flickered ever so slightly every few seconds or so.

Then it struck her: she was standing on Bad Wolf Bay and those people she saw were the tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler.

In a rush of excitement, Bonnie bolted towards the two people and when she was within earshot of their conversation, she heard Rose say, "I…I love you!" in a heart breaking sob.

Bonnie then knew that she Doctor would vanish at any moment. She, panting hard, made it to the two sorrowed lovers just as the Doctor said,

"Rose Tyler-" and faded.

"No!" Rose wailed from behind her tears and she fell to her knees on the wet sand, crying and bawling, thinking that she would never see her precious Doctor again.

All of a sudden, everything turned white and then a burst of colors exploded in a soundless array of lights and shapes.

Then all was as it had been; the Doctor once more flickering as he stood in front of a very distressed Rose Tyler.

"I…I love you!" she sobbed.

"Oh! What if _this_ is the regret I'm supposed to rid the Doctor of?" she wondered loudly, assuming that the jilted lovers wouldn't hear her.

Slowly they stopped talking and crying and they turned their heads to look at her, their eyes blank and faces expressionless.

"Do you want it to be?" they asked in unison, making Bonnie's skin crawl. She hid half of her face with her hands as fearful tears came to her eyes; she began to shake and tremble.

"Um…" she squeaked. After a moment she nodded.

"You have one last chance. Direct us as such, Margose De'rӧntar." They said and all went white again until the whole scene reset itself.

Bonnie, still shivering from their sudden break in character, looked up into the face of the Doctor, who watched with adoration and sorrow as Rose Tyler professed her love to him.

_Tell her your feelings you old fool!_ Bonnie heard the Doctor's voice in her head; it took her a few moments before she realized that she was hearing the Doctor's thoughts.

_You don't have much time, old man!_

…_But it wouldn't make much difference. She must know by now…_

Bonnie began to get annoyed and she glared at the Doctor, unsure of what she was supposed to do but angry at his indecisiveness at such a time.

The Doctor's words were nearing their end.

"…I suppose…this is my last chance to say it," he said externally.

_Should I or does she already know?_ He thought internally.

"Rose-" he said. Bonnie could hardly breathe from her anxiety.

_Oh no!_ he thought.

"Tyler," he said. Bonnie bit her bottom lip and held her breath.

_Too late! I'm fading! _The Doctor thought dejectedly.

"Damn it all! Tell her you love her!" Bonnie finally screamed, grabbing his clothes; she was surprised when her hands actually grasped the soft cloth instead of flowing through it; with that touch she felt her energy begin to drain.

Everything seemed to slow down around the three of them.

_Fine, I'll hold on as long as I can!_ The Doctor thought with a new determination in his distorting eyes.

"I"

His voice echoed around them.

"Love"

His body flickered violently but the Doctor strained to stay, taking more and more energy from Bonnie as he struggled.

"You"

A few hot tears fell down his flickering face as he set a transparent hand on Rose's face and leaned forward.

"Too."

He placed his lucid lips on hers, and when he closed his eyes, finishing the delicate kiss, he vanished.

Bonnie felt a few tears fall down her own cheeks and she quickly wiped them away, falling to her knees as weakness and weariness took her.

Rose began to fade as well and she looked into Bonnie's eyes and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Margose De'rӧntar." She said and she disappeared.

All was quiet until the familiar sound of the TARDIS shot through the silence as it materialized in front of Bonnie.

The Doctor, now number twelve, stepped out and grinned down at her.

"Thank you, Bonnie, for ridding me of one of my greatest regrets." He said softly.

Bonnie looked up at him shakily.

"My…Pleasure…" she panted, trying to regain her strength.

Suddenly everything began to tear apart and the horrible ripping of Bad Wolf Bay was like a blood curdling shriek in Bonnie's ears.

"Hurry, Bonnie!" the Doctor said urgently, offering her his hand.

"Get to the TARDIS! You have another adventure to attend to! It's time for you to leave my universe!" as he said this, his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"But…what does Margose De'rӧntar mean?!" Bonnie yelled over the tearing sound.

The Doctor leaned in close and whispered in her ear just before pushing her past the doors of the TARDIS and into a black abyss.

"_The Blank Page!_"


	3. The Philosopher's Stone

Bonnie woke with a start, feeling different again. She was sitting in another bed, in some sort of motel for some reason. Her eyes were still a bit blurry from her sudden waking but when she rubbed her eyes clear of her sleepiness, she found that she was staring straight into the face of Dean Winchester.

Her heart leapt inside of her both in fright and excitement. After a moment of staring into his beautiful eyes, she fell back against the pillow slowly with a small and timid "Oh my god."

"Hey Sammy, it looks like our little fallen angel is awake." Dean said with a chuckle.

"And she's damn sexy for a fallen angel too." He muttered the last part, winking in Bonnie's general direction. Bonnie could hardly contain a squee of absolute delight.

"Cut it out, Dean." Sam Winchester walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. Bonnie covered half her face with the blanket to hide her stupid grins.

Sam set a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and asked,

"You feeling alright?"

"Y-Yes…I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Bonnie said groggily, straining to hold in her sheer excitement; but a Winchester was _touching_ her!

"Oh, well you only fell out of the sky wearing _next to nothing_." Dean said in a snarky manner. Bonnie's face grew crimson with embarrassment.

"O-Oh…I didn't know…" she mumbled in reply.

"Dean," Sam shot a glare at his brother in a way that meant 'shut up'. Dean rolled his eyes and stood from the bedside, walking to the other end of the room and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Sorry about that. His name's Dean; he's my idiot brother."

Bonnie suppressed the urge the say 'I know' but she got the feeling that she should not let on that she knew everything about them, fearing that they may think her possessed or even just insane, hard as it would be for them to think that of her with all of the things _they'd_ seen in the past.

"You fell from a hundred feet or more and no broken bones. I mean, how the hell does_ that_ happen?" Sam said with a note of amazement in his voice.

Bonnie sat up and tried to remember what she had just been doing.  
Ah, yes.

She was pushed into the TARDIS by the Doctor and somehow she'd woken up here in the presence of the Winchester brothers.

"So, uh…what's your name?"

"Bonnie. Bonnie O'rian." Bonnie said clearly and saw Dean grin at the sound of her Irish accent.

"Ah, an Irish chick!" he said under his breath just quietly enough for only Bonnie to hear and not Sam.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie. My name's Sam. Where are you from?"

"Dublin." She said quietly.

"Any idea why you were, uh, falling out of the sky?" Sam asked, unsure of how to ask such a question casually.

"I suppose it's because I had to leave the other…world…" she said slowly and without thought.

_Damn!_ Bonnie cursed inwardly.

"Other…world?" Dean inquired from behind the two on the bed.

"Uh…um…" Bonnie stuttered.

"Wait, do you mean Hell? Or Heaven? Are you an Angel Bonnie?" Sam asked quickly.

"No…I'm not an Angel…" she said hesitantly, her mind racing.

Dean opened his mouth to speak.

"And I'm not a fecking Demon either!" Bonnie stated quickly. Dean gave her a grin that seemed to say "oh, sure" and he leaned back against the wall.

"Just a human being. I'm nothing like the stuff you guys hun…t"

_Shit!_

"Oh, are you a Ghostfacers fan?" Sam asked in a very annoyed sigh.

"What? Ghostfacers?" Bonnie was very confused; she did not remember that the Ghostfacers had a show in this world and that Chuck the prophet wrote books about Sam and Dean every once in a while before they put a stop to it.

"Sammy, obviously she knows more about the family business than the Ghostfacers, and she's never even heard of them." Dean said, walking over.

"So," Dean started, crossing his arms gain, looking down at her suspiciously.

"How much do you know?"

"N-Nothing I-"

"Okay. How 'bout you just cut the bullshit already. You know _something_." Dean interrupted in a harsh manner.

Bonnie, despite how scared she felt on the inside, set her mouth in a grim line and held his long piercing stare.

"Dean, give her a break!" Sam said exasperatedly.

"It's okay Sam," Bonnie started without looking away from Dean's eyes.

"Dean's right. I know _everything_ there is to know about you guys; even how your mom and dad both died at Yellow Eyes' hand. But you can both trust that I'm on your side, alright?"

Bonnie pushed the covers off her legs only to wildly pull the blanket back on them upon discovering that she was wearing only a big T-shit and absolutely nothing else.

Sam blushed and Dean peeped.

"S-Sorry about that. You fell without clothes and…all we had was Dean's shirt at the time." Sam explained.

_Oh my god! I'm wearing Dean's shirt! _Bonnie squealed internally.

Sam stood, walked over to a duffle bag, and walked back with a pair of jeans.

"Here, you're more Dean's height so you'll have to wear his jeans. Sorry." Sam said.

"That's alright." Bonnie said casually, catching Dean's glare at Sam in the corner of her eye.

_That's bloody fantastic! _Bonnie thought, about to burst from all of her pent up excitement.

"Well look away, boys!" she ordered and only when they had both obeyed did she slip the baggy jeans up her legs under the covers.

"So," Sam started after he was allowed to turn and look at Bonnie.

"How exactly can we trust you in all this if you know so much about us?"

"She is worthy of your trust." A familiar raspy voice chimed in from behind Dean.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean cursed, turning around in surprise.

"Stop doing that!"

"My…apologies." The confused Angel said with a look like a puppy that had just been scolded.

Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Cas…tiel…" Bonnie breathed in amazement.

"This creature is telling you the truth." Castiel continued, walking towards the bed continued, walking towards the bed.

"Creature?" Bonnie repeated, confused. Why would he call her a creature.

Castiel looked down at her and his brow furrowed.

"…Creature." He confirmed slowly and innocently in a tone that seemed to mean "yes, that's what I said."

"Wait, Cas," Sam began, standing.

"She's not human?"

"No…she is a mortal human, more or less." Castiel started to explain, frankly not well enough to make any sense.

"More or less?" Dean questioned, annoyed and puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Castiel stopped and thought for a very long moment. Bonnie was baffled by the Angel's words and she rubbed her face and bit her bottom lip, waiting for Castiel's answer to Dean.

_Bloody hell…I'm standing in front of an Angel of the Lord! _ Bonnie thought to herself, grinning and covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"She is…she comes from a different world than this one. She is indeed human, she just happens to possess certain inhuman abilities. She is the Tabula Rasa."

"I have powers?" Bonnie exclaimed, startled by his words.

"Tabula Rasa…what do you mean she's the "clean tablet"?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"How does she _not_ know she has these powers?" Dean interrogated.

"She has not yet discovered her abilities." Castiel answered.

"I cannot tell you what your powers are." Castiel said to Bonnie as if he could read her mind. Bonnie's mind was racing. First the Margose De'rӧntar and now the Tabula Rasa and both of those entitled her as a blank or a clean slate. What did it all mean?

"Cas," Sam began, looking at the Angel.

"Why're you here?"

"A Demon named Arazocar has possessed a mortal in a small town in Colorado called Fort Edwards." Castiel explained after a moment of thought.

"So? Is that all?" Dean pushed.

"This particular Demon has acquired something called the "Philosopher's stone." That stone can bequeath to its wielder the ability to create anything without equal compensation."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Dean asked.

"It means that the Demon can make anything he wants, even more Demons, without taking a soul or anything taken to compensate the new creation." Bonnie explained, surprising the Winchesters. She remembered reading about it somewhere.

"We need to get to Fort Edwards then." Sam decided, grabbing two coats and handing one to Dean.

"Fine, but we're driving." Dean stated stubbornly.

Sam nodded in consent and turned to Bonnie and Castiel.

"Cas, you should take Bonnie back to her home and meet us in Colorado." Sam said, giving Bonnie an apologetic look.

"…No." Castiel said slowly, looking down at the floor evasively like a child who had just disobeyed his parents.

"Cas, we can't take her with us. We can't risk her safety, even if she has powers!" Dean argued.

"You have to take this girl with you. She is a crucial part of this hunt and you may not return if she is not with you." Castiel rose his voice, taking a step towards Dean.

"If you don't take her home we'll…we'll never see you again!" Sam contested, rather weakly.

Castiel looked very confused and concerned.

"Why? Are you two going blind?" he asked innocently. Bonnie giggled and covered her mouth to hold in a burst of laughter that was rising inside of her.

She didn't want to leave either but she didn't know why it was important for her to go with them.

"No, I meant that…Oh never mind…" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you want to take her home, Cas?" Dean inquired.

"It's not that I don't want to, Dean. I can't take her home. She does not live in this world." Castiel said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Great." Dean said exasperatedly.

After a few more long minutes of arguing, they had all loaded all of their belongings into the Impala, which made Bonnie "squee" upon seeing, and they were soon driving down the road at a very fast but comfortable speed.

Long was the trek across country; a total of ten hours it took. In those ten hours, Castiel and Dean sang, Sam protested, and Bonnie cheered and laughed, feeling full of bliss as she sat in a car with characters which in her world could not exist, characters whose very existence had made hers easier to bear; they made her life a better thing to live.

Finally, around three in the morning, Bonnie, the Winchesters, and Castiel walked through the doors, paid for their room, and dragged themselves to the two-bed room.

Castiel said he said he would see them in the morning and vanish in a fluttering of wings.

As Bonnie walked over to a bed and sat down in exhaustion she had to hold the jeans up so that they would not fall around her legs; the waist was too big to stay up on her newly slimmed hips; her body had changed yet again.

"We'll get you some better clothes later…" Sam said with an apologetic look towards Bonnie before he plopped down on the other bed and promptly fell asleep.

Bonnie smiled at his face before she too lay down on the bed she was sitting on only to sit up again abruptly, looking at Dean.

"I'm sorry! Do you want the bed tonight? I could sleep on the floor…" she said, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

"No, sleep in the bed. I'll take the chair." Dean said with a kind smile, sitting down in a chair and dropping the duffle bags on the floor.

Bonnie fell back against the pillow and began to drift into sleep. Just before she was asleep, she opened one tired eye and saw the blurry figure of Dean who was pulling his shirt off. Bonnie let sleep take her and she dreamt with a smile on her face. So deep was her sleep that she didn't notice the weight of the bed change as Dean sat on the bedside, studying her sleeping face but not daring to touch her hair and graze his fingers over her cheek and down the side of his neck as he wanted to. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to touch her like that, as if it would somehow tarnish her beauty.

Later that morning, Bonnie woke from a strange dream and shot open her eyes. Something was making her stomach feel weighed down. She lifted up her head to see an arm spread across her stomach. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and turned it to see the sleeping figure of Dean next to her with one foot on the floor and the other leg on the bed. Bonnie stared at his face for what felt like hours before she whispered quietly,

"Oh my gosh…you're just…wow…" she looked up at the ceiling, blushing slightly, immediately embarrassed by what she'd just said.

When she turned her head again to look at him, Dean's eyes were open and he was looking at her drowsily.

"You're not too bad yourself." He said in a tired voice with a grin.

Bonnie's face was pulsing red with embarrassment. She pulled the covers over her face. She heard Dean chuckled and felt him get up from the bed.

Eventually Castiel appeared and Sam woke up; Sam and Dean changed their clothes and everyone sat down at ate a warm breakfast of burgers that Castiel had been most considerate to provide. Sam then told Castiel to get Bonnie some new clothes and when Bonnie said she only needed undergarments, Sam presented her with a belt and Castiel soon vanished and reappeared with what she needed; she quickly changed. She thought she looked pretty sexy when she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; when Bonnie came out of the bathroom, she saw that Dean had noted that too, though quietly and not as straight forward as before.

They all piled into the Impala to drive into town and gather more information on the Demon and when Bonnie got in and sat in the front seat, she noticed that when they began driving, Dean wouldn't look at her. Bonnie began to worry that he thought badly of her for some reason.

When they had made it to town and had gotten out of the Impala, they began asking around, casually of course, about anything strange that may have happened in the past few weeks.

Finally, after about three or four hours of searching, they found someone who seemed to know something.

The man was and old gentlemanly figure and he said, in a thick southern accent,

"Well, most every night, around three in the mornin', there has been at least one person disappearing. It started 'bout three weeks ago an' twenny-two people have vanished."

Sam and Dean thanked him for his information and they started to drive back to the motel with Castiel and Bonnie.

Bonnie thought hard on the car ride back. When she was in the TARDIS and on Bad Wolf Bay she knew exactly what she was supposed to do within a few hours, but here…it had been almost two days and she still didn't know what was going on.

She looked away from the window and caught Dean's gaze in the rearview mirror before he quickly looked away and didn't look again. Bonnie frowned and thought for the rest of the ride, watching the scenes of nature whizz by in a flash of colors; slowly, and without her realizing it, her mind delved deep into thought of "I wonder" and "What if."

_**You wonder what your power is?**_ A very strange rasp of a voice asked; the voice came from a white creature with no face. Bonnie looked around cautiously. She was in a room of dark blue; no walls no windows and no doors. She opened her mouth to speak but found that she either had no voice or just couldn't use it.

_**Your friends are dying! **_It hissed in a whisper of a scream, suddenly acquiring blood red eyes that glared menacingly down at her. For some reason Bonnie wasn't afraid of this thing, as if it were familiar to her.

_**Ah.**_ Its eyes narrowed.

_**You **_**wonder**_** what you can do to save them?**_ Bonnie nodded slowly, amazed that this creature knew her thoughts but oddly not surprised.

_**Go then and save them. The answer to your question will come to you.**_

Bonnie gasped for air and frantically sat up, trying to stand and failing. Noise plagued her ears from all around and then she felt herself being picked up.

"Bonnie!" Sam yelled urgently. She looked around and saw people with pitch black eyes and some with barred fangs surrounding Castiel, Dean, and her and Sam.

"Bloody hell? What's going on?!" Bonnie exclaimed, immediately making the connection that some of the people were possessed and the others must be Vampires.

"We found the Demon." Dean said bluntly, keeping an eye on all those surrounding them.

Castiel looked at Bonnie.

"It is time, Bonnie." He said. Bonnie then knew what she was going to do: she was going to walk up to the Demon and take the stone; she didn't know why she was going to do that and she was scared but she somehow knew she had to, or else Sam and Dean and Castiel would die.

"I am just as powerful as God now!" the Demon called Arazocar shouted. Bonnie told Sam to put her down.

"I created these people, these Demons, and these Vampires! I fed them with the blood of mortals! I am their god!" it shrieked in its womanly vessel.

"That would explain the missing people in town." Dean concluded. Bonnie began walking towards the possessed woman, eerily calm on the outside but screaming in terror on the inside.

"Bonnie, what are you doing!?" Sam yelled, worriedly.

"Let her go, Sam." Castiel said, calmly.

"This is what she's supposed to do."

"Cas, look at me and tell me she won't get hurt!" Dean shouted at the Angel.

Castiel looked down.

Bonnie was nearing the Demon and no matter how the Demon screeched at her minions, they would not obey her commands. Dean ran after her but was stopped by the Vampires and Demonic people.

"Bonnie!" he called after her.

Bonnie finally stood before Arazocar and reached out for the stone. The Demon strained but its hand moved into the pocket of her pants and pulled out the Philosopher's stone, shaking as it placed it in Bonnie's hand; as soon as the stone touched her hand the created creatures vanished in wailing screams.

Bonnie grinned nervously.

"Thanks." She said and turned away to return.

"But I am a god! Why can this mortal human just…" Arazocar's voice trailed off as Bonnie turned and glared at her.

"I am the Tabula Rasa." She said in a voice that was not her own. Bonnie turned away again and heard the Demon gasp and also pull something from a small sheath.

Bonnie had walked a foot forward before a piercing pain shot through her from her back. She fell to her knees with a choking gasp and gave a wide-eyed frightened look at Dean who ran towards her screaming something she couldn't hear. Silence surrounded her as racking pain swept through her body. She saw Sam run at Arazocar and Castiel running towards her as well.

Blood dripped from her mouth and down her chin as Dean caught her before she fell over on her side. He pulled the dagger that the Demon had stabbed her with out of her back which sent a shattering wave of agony through her and he picked her up like a child. He held her tightly as Bonnie coughed up more blood and began to shed tears of fear; he dug his fingers into her clothes and pressed his lips to her shoulder as tears came to his eyes. She clung to him tightly thinking, _Am I going to die?_ She shook all over and couldn't make herself stop.

Castiel reached out his arms and hesitantly Dean handed her over carefully, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, then staring at her face worriedly as a single tear fell down his cheek. Bonnie struggled to smile at him to let him know that somehow she'd be okay. Coughs shook her body violently; she was losing a lot of blood.

"Time to say goodbye, Bonnie." Was the last thing she heard before she dropped the Philosopher's stone and was surrounded by the sound of fluttering wings and by a blanket of black feathers.


	4. Find Her

Bonnie woke up twisting and turning, writhing on the floor of a strange room; her eyes were blurry and she couldn't see anything clearly. She stopped writhing and sat up slowly, tears still fresh in her eyes; the pain in her back was gone and the wound seemed to be healed as well.

A few tears fell from her eyes when she remembered the fear in Dean's face; it all seemed as if it had just happened a few moments ago.

Bonnie's body felt different again and when she tried to stand, she caught sight of her hands. She gasped. They looked like they were drawn like a cartoon. When Bonnie was standing she rubbed her eyes fiercely. She looked around, her eyesight clearing. Everything in the room looked like a cartoon or an anime. She looked back down at her hands and they still looked like they were drawn like a cartoon.

"Bloody hell?" her voice sounded smaller as well and a little "cuter" like a child's.

Bonnie then noticed a full-body mirror by a dresser which stood next to the door. She made her way towards it, carefully and quietly, and when she stood in front of it, what she saw startled her. She was shorter like a child and had very childish features. She was entirely drawn, sketched like a piece of cartoonish artwork; the artwork seemed very familiar to her though. She still wore Dean Winchester's T-shirt and jeans and her hair was still a fire red but she had gained very noticeable freckles and her skin had paled; her eyes were huge, still an emerald green, and adorable.

"So I'm in a cartoon…" Bonnie let her voice trail off, not knowing what to think of all this.

"…Cool." She breathed after a moment of further examination. Her clothes were too big for her so she tightened the belt, rolled her pant legs up to her ankles, and tied the sides of the T-shirt so it fit her more closely. Bonnie looked at her reflection again with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Who are you?" a very boyish but serious voice questioned from behind Bonnie. She whipped around to see a pair of big blue eyes and big brown eyes. Bonnie smiled in excitement and surprise. It was Aang, the Avatar! And beside him sat Katara! The two of them were sitting up in a large bed and Aang was holding his staff, pointing it at Bonnie. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to cover her grins.

"Aang, wait…" Katara said in a sleepy voice.

"I don't think she's dangerous or anything."

"Well, how did she get in here?" Aang asked.

"How did you get in here?" he directed the question towards Bonnie, poking her with the staff in his curiosity.

"I-I don't know!" Bonnie said, hoping he didn't think her to be dangerous and have her thrown out. The three of them were silent for a long moment.

"You have a very weird voice." Aang said; apparently that's what he had been thinking about in the silence, Bonnie concluded. She rolled her eyes.

"How can you not know how you got here?" Aang asked with a suspicious look.

Bonnie shrugged. Aang gave her a long blink.

He looked a little older than in the show and Bonnie quickly made the connection that he and Katara had gotten married. His voice hadn't changed much and his boyish habits hadn't either.

"Okay I believe you." He said with a smile; Katara gave a grin as well.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Bonnie."

"Strange name, but I like it." Katara said.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

"So, are you a bender?" Aang asked in his curiosity. Bonnie was startled by this question.

"I-I don't know…" she said honestly.

"Have you lost your memories or something?" Katara asked worriedly.

"Uh…something like that."

The couple thought for a moment before summoning the house keeper to show her to the guest room and they would further discuss what to do about her "lost memories" in the morning. Bonnie bowed in reverence before she was showed out of the room.

Every inch of Bonnie's body was tingling with excitement and joy. She was in a cartoon, most importantly Avatar: the last Airbender! And what if she was a bender? And if so, what could she bend? Her mind began to grow hazy with weariness but her mind kept racing with thought after thought. The housekeeper, a very kind old lady, finally stopped in front of a door and gestured towards it with her hand and a kind smile. Bonnie smiled back and walked in, giving a small "Thank you" on her way in just before closing the door. It took Bonnie a total of five minutes to fall asleep in the soft bed.

The next morning Bonnie woke to the sound of a woman's gasp.

"Uh, Hi…who are you?" the woman asked in a very surprised tone; the voice sounded familiar to Bonnie.

Bonnie blinked slowly and sat up.

"I'm Bonnie." She said blankly, rubbing her eyes; travelling to different worlds was fun and exciting but it was going to get harder to enjoy if she didn't get enough sleep.

"And…Aang knows you're here?" the woman questioned further.

Bonnie nodded and rubbed her eyes. The lady was holding a small baby and she looked very familiar. After a moment of staring, she realized who the lady was. It was Suki, from the Avatar; the last Airbender series! That's why everything looked cartoon; she really _was_ in a cartoon! Bonnie concluded that she must have married Sokka and this was their child.

"Sorry for waking you, Bonnie. My name's Suki. I came in here to get the diapers for this little stinker I left in here." Suki explained with a gentle smile as she walked to the dresser and grabbed a bag that apparently had what she needed.

"I was about to get up anyways." Bonnie shrugged. She slipped out of the bed and followed Suki out of the room. Suki was taller than Bonnie by a couple of inches. When they walked out into the hallway, Bonnie saw a very tired looking Sokka with his hair let down as he held a squirming small baby in his arms.

'_They had twins, huh?'_ Bonnie thought with a smile.

"Flora needs another diaper change…" Sokka said in a tired voice, letting loose to a very large yawn that shook him. He slowly met Bonnie's gaze.

"Who's this?" he asked distantly.

"A friend of Aang's. Her name's Bonnie. This is my husband, Sokka." Suki explained, telling the last part to Bonnie.

"Nice ta meetcha." Sokka said with a drowsy grin, turning and walking off with Suki and the babies. Bonnie stood awkwardly in the hallway, not knowing whether or not to follow Sokka and Suki or to wait for Aang and Katara. A stupid grin found its way onto Bonnie's face and she giggled quietly. She never thought she'd meet the Avatar, or even "boomerang guy."

Aang's voice drew Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Bonnie. Follow me please." Bonnie looked up; he had a very peculiar and suspicious look on his face as if he knew something secretive and he thought she knew as well.

Bonnie followed him into a dojo that had a bowl of water, a bowl of fire, and a bowl of dirt.

"Do you have any idea what you are?" Aang asked without looking at Bonnie.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie's mind was racing, trying to think clearly; was he going to tell her she was the "blank page" like everyone else, whatever that was?

"…I think you're a spirit, Bonnie." Aang stated after a thoughtful sigh.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"W-Well, if I'm a spirit then…how can everyone see me?" Bonnie retorted, chilled by what she'd just been told? Was she dead?

"Well I can't be sure that you're a spirit yet but if you are, people can see you because you have something you have to do before you go to the spirit world." Aang shrugged in his response.

"Anyways, I can see a bending power in you but can't tell what kind. We might as well find out." Aang said with a playful grin. Bonnie nodded slowly, not knowing what to think; finding out her bending power would be a good chance to take her mind off the possibility of her being a spirit.

Aang stood Bonnie in front of the three pots and told her to breathe and concentrate on the three elements; he said that the one she could bend would show itself soon enough. Bonnie did as she was told and looked at the three elements. After a moment of deep breathing, the fire lifted with her hand and also the dirt, but not the water.

"Wow!" Aang exclaimed in excitement, startling Bonnie. Upon losing her concentration the dirt that she had bended flew up and made her sneeze a sneeze that blew such a powerful gust of wind out of her mouth that it sent her flying into the wall behind her and the pots flying towards an alarmed Avatar.

Aang ran over and helped Bonnie up with excitement shining in his eyes; Bonnie could literally see the sparkles in his big brown eyes.

"Wow! You can bend Earth, Fire, and Air!" Aang said exuberantly; despite his being now one hundred and fourteen, or thereabouts, he still had the mind of a young boy.

"Maybe when you're a spirit, you can bend multiple elements!"

"She is not a spirit, young Avatar." An old and wise voice stated from behind Aang.

Aang whipped around.

"Oh, hi Iroh. What do you mean she's not a spirit."

"I mean that this girl is not from the spirit world." Iroh explained bluntly, helping Bonnie up; Bonnie squealed upon seeing the jolly and wise old uncle of Zuko.

"But she looks like a spirit…" Aang continued, pouting his bottom lip out.

"It is true she is not of this world but she is not a spirit. This girl is made of "Kuhaku Enerugi" which means blank or empty energy. She has powers beyond that of bending the elements and she is more powerful than the Avatar himself." Iroh explained in his wise voice.

"Also, Aang, I have come here to tell you that there are groups of Firenation rebels who need your immediate attention."

Aang looked disappointed but he knew it was his duty as Avatar so he left to make peace to the rogues.

"So…I'm not a spirit?" Bonnie asked after a moment of thought.

"No, you are not." Iroh confirmed.

"Well why then does Aang think I am?"

"Because you have gone through a near death experience and that has given you the appearance of a spirit in the eyes of the Avatar but because you are alive, normal folk see you as any other living human." He explained in that soothing old voice of his.

"…How do you know all of this? How did you know I was made of blank energy?" Bonnie questioned, trying to make it seem that she knew that she was made of empty energy all the time.

"I have been around for a while." Iroh said with a smile.

"I had originally come to tell Sokka that Zuko required his presence but now that you are here, it may be your destiny to aid Zuko in his quest."

"And what quest is that?" Bonnie asked, excitement jumping inside of her; she was going to meet Zuko!

"The Firelord will have to tell you himself."

Sokka was beside himself with enthusiasm at the mention of a quest to go on with the Firelord and it only took ten minutes for him to gather all the belongings he wished to take with him; of course his boomerang was a crucial instrument that he knew he just had to bring.

The carriage ride to the palace took only a few hours and on the ride over Sokka and Iroh became acquainted with Bonnie.

When they finally reached the palace of the Firelord, they made their way inside and into the throne room where Zuko stood waiting for them in anticipation instead of sitting in his throne behind the menacing flames. Zuko welcomed his uncle back, gave Sokka a good firm hug, and stared with a confused gaze at Bonnie.

"Uncle, why have you brought this child with you?" Zuko spoke, the raspyness of his voice giving Bonnie chills; she remembered that she now looked like a child in this world.

"She is no ordinary child, Zuko. I believe it is her destiny to aid you on your journey." Iroh explained. Zuko looked her up and down for a moment longer.

'_Oh yeah… just _look_ at me…'_ Bonnie thought with a smile.

"I trust your judgment, uncle. I will take her along." Zuko conceded at last.

"Uh…Firelord Zuko, what is this quest we will be going on?" Bonnie questioned quietly.

"The quest to finally find my mother. And, please just call me Zuko." He said with a grin.

With much excitement and exuberant speech and action, the four travelers, Iroh, Sokka, Zuko, and Bonnie, set out on the journey to find the Firelord's mother. For a total of eight days, they walked and talked and gathered information. All the while Zuko and Iroh trained Bonnie in Firebending and taught her everything that they had passed onto the Avatar on their journeys with him; Bonnie had to mess around with Airbending and Earthbending on her own though, seeing as how there were no others in their group other than Firebenders.

Bonnie listened as Zuko would go on and on about Mai, his new wife and his little baby girl named Zula, she listened as Iroh told his stories about his late wife and son and all about the amazing battles that he had been involved in; she listened to Sokka as he bragged about his boomerang and how it had aided him on the day of the Sozen's comet and explained all about the journey that fateful summer when he and Katara had found Aang in the iceberg. To all of these stories Bonnie listened to with eager ears even though she had already known it and had seen every part of it; every dream of Aang's, every hardship they faced; everything.

On the eighth day a message hawk arrived with a message from Aang stating that he had found out where Zuko's mother was. She was being held for ransom by some Firenation rogues that Aang had not yet reached and in the message, Aang said that he knew that he would not make it in time; he also wrote that he knew where the rogues were: in the Forest of Embers.

For the next two days, the group hurried to the forest with determination. On the way they faced thieves, thugs, and vagabonds who merely made their travels slower but not any harder; Sokka jumped at any chance to prove himself in battle; he was not the young oaf that Bonnie remembered him being; it was almost as if he was actually growing up but then again he was still telling horrendous jokes and prevailing to be an insufferable know it all. Bonnie liked it that way though. Each battle gave Bonnie a chance to show her bending skills which she bettered at a remarkably fast rate, for a beginner; she wouldn't have minded staying in that world, but of course she knew that any day she would have to move on.

Finally the journey came to an end as the four of them entered the Forest of Embers and immediately found the rouges' encampment.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Iroh mumbled to himself, making Bonnie grin.

"It's the Firelord! He's here to kill us!" a voice cried out in agitation from behind some trees.

"Get them!"

"No! Wait!" a commanding voice called out.

The rogues showed themselves as well as a very strongly built man in red rags who appeared to be the leader.

"What have you come here for, O Firelord?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I am here to take my mother home." He said with a glare at the leader.

"Well…that bitch won't be going anywhere until you pay me five hundred thousand gold pieces!" the leader taunted and challenged. Zuko shook with anger.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch, you bastard!" he yelled, running at him. Sokka ran for the rogues that had shown themselves, and Iroh joined him. Bonnie, however, had gotten a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she ran towards a hut that she was convinced held Zuko's mother in it; since all of the very unorganized rogues were busy fighting the three seasoned warriors, Bonnie was able to burst right in just in time to see a rogue trying to drag a lady off.

Bonnie sent the man flying out of the hut with Earthbending.

'_Like a boss!'_ Bonnie thought to herself with a grin. She immediately tended to the lady that she assumed was Zuko's mother. The woman was gorgeous! And she looked exactly like Zuko, with the absence of the scar of course.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie questioned worriedly.

"Yes, thank you." The woman said quietly.

"Why are you here, child?" she asked, her face filling with both confusion and relief.

"I came with your son, Zuko, to find you!" Bonnie explained, letting her excitement get the better of her; she rolled her eyes at being called a child again.

"My Zuko? He's here?! Take me to him, please!" Zuko's mother begged. Although Bonnie did not think it was a very good idea at all, she did as she was asked to and took her outside the hut.

'_I suppose I'll be leaving soon…'_ Bonnie thought slowly and sadly; she liked living in a cartoon.

"Mother!?" Zuko's voice echoed from in front of them; because he was distracted, the leader took that chance to kick Zuko down and send a ball of flame bolting towards Zuko's mother. Without a second thought, Bonnie pushed Zuko's mother out of the way and came in the line of fire of the flaming ball. Time seemed to slow just enough for her to think, '_I wonder if this is when I'm supposed to disappear…'_

A flash of light, Sokka and Iroh's agitated voices, and a whisper of a voice saying _'so be it!'_ then Bonnie was gone.


	5. To Know Your Power

Those three words "so be it" rang in Bonnie's head like an alarm. Who had said that? And why did she get the feeling that she'd heard that voice before?  
The first thing she saw was fierce looking man glaring in her general direction and the first thing she heard was a menacing chuckling in her ear; the first thing she felt was an arm wrapped around her waist tightly.  
The man in front of Bonnie had let his gaze soften to an expression of confusion and wonder; he seemed to almost look excited.  
"Jean...?" He breathed then after a moment of examination, his gaze fell and he heaved a sigh.  
"Where'd you come from?" He wondered aloud. Though Bonnie's mind was still hazy, the man seemed familiar. The way his hair was done made his face look intimidating as of she were staring at an animal...wait...  
Huge claws of metal slid out of his fists and he glared at something next to her. It was Wolverine! Something sparked in Bonnie's mind and the haziness seemed to dissipate almost instantly. She remembered what had happened: she had found Zuko's mother and saved her from a ball of fire and that strange voice had somehow made her leave that world.  
Bonnie quickly remembered that someone was holding her still and she turned her head to see a green skinned man with a gaunt looking tattooed face. Bonnie assumed that the man was a mutant, seeing as how Wolverine seemed eager to bash his claws into this man. Maybe this man was on Magneto's side...but wait. Magneto didn't have any power anymore.  
"Hand her over, Naroc. She is not part of any of this!" Wolverine growled.  
"Oh but she became part of this when she destroyed my comrades!" The one named Naroc sneered in return.  
"I...I did what?" Bonnie gasped; she didn't remember hurting anyone.  
"What're you talking about?" Wolverine questioned, eyeing Bonnie warily.  
"Just before you arrived, this bitch subdued my team with such ease. She, a glowing form, disbanded the group I had formed over this meager year!" Naroc spat.

"Di-Did I kill anyone?" Bonnie shuddered at this question, hoping the answer would not be a yes.  
"No, but they are as good as dead."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't pretend as if you didn't know! Do not think me as stupid as that!" Naroc shrieked in Bonnie's ear, making her feel a bit dizzy and irritated.  
"What if I took your friends from you? What if I destroyed your pathetic excuses for mutants in that puny little school of yours?!" He continued, directing his argument towards Wolverine who snorted at his last comment.  
"What if-"  
"What if you just shut up?" Bonnie said, imagining the much needed silence for her head to stop throbbing. Much to her surprise, Naroc _did_ stop talking and glared down at her; it looked as if he really _couldn't_ speak.  
_ 'Did I do that?_' Bonnie thought, startled.  
An idea came into her head. _'I wonder...what if Wolverine threw a punch at me and his fist stopped just before impact?' _It wasn't the safest thing she could've imagined but it would have to do.  
Almost instantly, Wolverine threw a punch at Bonnie and everything went according to her imagination: his clawed fist flew right in front of her face and stopped abruptly, just before hitting her face.  
"What the hell?" Wolverine said, confused.  
Bonnie's head suddenly started hurting but another idea popped into her mind.  
Instead of thinking anything at all, she imagined Naroc flying into the wall and being unable to move, she saw in her mind's eye Wolverine withdrawing his fist from her and bolting to the green skinned man and rendering him unconscious; she pictured all this in her mind and the more she imagined the greater the pain on her head grew.  
She felt Naroc let go as he was pushed by something invisible and he hit the wall with a sickening thud. Tears began to fall from Bonnie's eyes and she felt something dribble down her chin. All went black as the agony overtook her.

Bonnie woke slowly; a dull throbbing sent a faint ache to her head from behind her eyes.

"Logan, she's awake." A calm sounding woman's voice said from above Bonnie. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

It was Storm.

Slowly the past events trudged their way back into Bonnie's immediate memory.

Bonnie remembered that she had discovered her power, at least in part, and also that there was a limit to what she could do; at least that was what she gathered from the pain that she had experienced.

"What's your name?" Storm asked sweetly, drawing Bonnie away from her thoughts.

"Bonnie O'rian." She answered absentmindedly. Her new powers scared her; she could create and destroy without too much trouble, which was exciting, but the pain was almost unbearable.

'_Y'know, the more you practice your powers, the less it'll hurt…' _a voice insider Bonnie's head said nonchalantly; like every time before, the voice sounded familiar even as it changed a bit.

"What?" Bonnie said aloud.

"I didn't say anything to you." Storm said slowly.

"Nevermind." Bonnie dismissed the conversation.

After a moment, Wolverine, Logan, walked over to Storm and retold the events of the recent past to her. She was obviously amazed at what Bonnie had done and she discussed important things with Logan at the far end of the room, which Bonnie figured to be the hospital/lab room that Professor X used to use, so that Bonnie would not have the chance to listen in to their conversation.

'_I'm still here…' _the voice in Bonnie's head hummed.

'_I'm finally going insane…' _Bonnie thought to herself as she heaved a great sigh of exhaustion; she was still so tired from using her power and looking out the window she saw that the sun was almost gone beyond the horizon.

'_No, you're not going crazy, you're just listening properly.' _The voice said casually as if that information should have been obvious.

'_Why do you sound like the Trickster from Supernatural?' _Bonnie thought to the voice.

'_Like it? I found it in your memory banks; I find this voice very amusing.' _

Bonnie heaved another sigh.

'_What, am I schizophrenic?' _she though wearily; she _felt_ about ready to go crazy; it wasn't that she didn't like being in this world it was just that she didn't know if she'd ever go home again and see her friends.

'_No, you're not schizophrenic.' _The voice started in an amused tone.

'_Says the voice in my head.' _Bonnie thought with maybe just a hint of irony.

_'Oh come on. Gimme a chance!' _the voice pleaded.

Bonnie grinned; it was rather amusing to have the voice of Richard Speight Jr. in her head.

'_Fine, tell me what you are.' _Bonnie said with her thoughts.

''_Kay, how do I say this…I'm the mind within yours, a consciousness that sleeps in your imagination,' _the voice began.

'_I guess you could say I'm the voice of your "ideas".' _

'_What do you mean "the consciousness inside" my imagination?' _Bonnie wondered.

'_Heh, sorry kid; you're gonna have to find that out on your own.'_

Storm had since walked back over to Bonnie and had tried to get her attention, failing as Bonnie was listening intently to the voice in her head.

'_If you're the voice in my head, why can't I control you?' _she thought.

'_Let's just say I have a "mind of my own".' _The voice chuckled.

"Bonnie?" Storms voice broke through Bonnie's thoughts.

"Huh?" Bonnie gasped and looked up at the white haired woman.

"Logan said you can stay here at the School for Gifted Children until we can decide what to do with you. But first I need to see your abilities to determine where to put you." Storm explained. Bonnie's mind went blank for a moment.

'_Well, it looks like you have to choose an ability to have, so go ahead already. Whatcha gonna pick?' _the voice said.

'_Oh, shut up.'_ Bonnie thought.

The voice chuckled.

Bonnie imagined herself as many things, she thought of all the powers she could have if she so chose them, but what she eventually set her mind on was that she had mind powers more powerful than that of the Phoenix; it fit the circumstances with Naroc when she first appeared in this world.

Her mind felt suddenly opened and she grinned slightly; the pain behind her eyes flared for a moment before subsiding. Without having to imagine anything, Bonnie mad storm lift into the air and then she set her down gently. Storm's face was filled with awe and excitement. Bonnie caught a glimpse of Logan's face; when he looked at her his face was filled with both sadness and surprise. Letting her mind trace its fingers into Logan's she heard his lonely thought: _'She looks so much like Jean…'_

Bonnie was led through the mansion and to her room by Storm. While they walked, Bonnie saw many kinds of mutants who walked on their way to their rooms for bed. She saw some that were bulky and some that were impossibly thin, some had different colored skin, some just stared at Bonnie in wonder and some in a faint recognition, and others floundered in their mutant abilities absentmindedly.

Bonnie was ready to fall on whatever bed Storm gave her and pass out.

Finally when they reached Bonnie's temporary room, she walked in and stopped as she found a mirror by the bed; Storm said goodnight and left Bonnie to herself.

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. She was her normal height but she was still very thin and fit, her hair was a very fiery auburn now, and her face was tanned and had some freckles on her cheeks. She still wore Dean's clothes and she unrolled the jeans, seeing as they were too short now, and then she promptly lay herself down on the bed.

'_You look beautiful.' _The voice said in her mind; its voice had changed by then. It now sounded like David Tennant as the 10th Doctor.

Bonnie didn't say a word or think anything as she blushed slightly in surprise and she turned on her side to look out the window as the stars began to twinkle in the sky. The stars were like little shining button on the black cloak of night.

'_Brilliant, isn't it?'_ the voice said softly.

'_Is that you, Voice?'_ Bonnie thought.

'_Well, that's not my name but…I quite like it.' _Voice said thoughtfully.

'_Well, what is your name then?' _

Voice did not answer.

Bonnie began to giggle at the hilarity of having a Timelord in her head.

'_Fine. Are you allowed to tell me anything?' _she thought in an amused tone.

'_Something is going to happen tomorrow and you will have to travel away.' _

'_Already…'_ Bonnie thought before she let her mind wander.

_'Yes, I do believe he does truly love you.' _Voice said kindly.

Bonnie blushed deeply; she'd just been thinking about Dean Winchester and the way he had acted when he thought that she was going to die; she forgot that Voice could hear her thoughts.

'_How would you know?' _Bonnie thought defensively.

'_Your thoughts aren't the only ones I can hear.' _Voice said quietly.

Bonnie grinned and allowed sleep take her into a world of dreams.

For the first time since she had been travelling about different worlds, Bonnie had finally gotten a good night's sleep. Wherein she had dreamed the most vivid dreams as Voice sometimes sang in the background. Bonnie thought it amusing that she could honestly say that the voice in her head sang to her in her dreams. She sat p slowly and looked to a clock over the bedroom door.

It was just after eight o' clock.

Bonnie yawned and remembered where she was and that she'd soon be leaving as well.

She realized that Dean's clothes would have to be washed soon, as they were starting to emit a foul smell. Bonnie willed all of the dirt and uncleanliness out of the fabric until the clothes looked brand new and the dirt was carefully disposed into the trash can by the door.

'_Well, that's one way to do it…' _Voice commented; it still sounded like the Doctor.

'_Why doesn't it hurt to use my new mind powers?' _Bonnie wondered.

'_Because you're not using your imagination any more than the normal amount. You imagined these new powers into being and they have literally been squeezed out of your imagination; that's why it hurts so much to imagine things.' _Voice explained.

'_Oh wow!'_

Bonnie grinned and the door opened, revealing Storm who held an interesting bundle of clothes. She smiled at Bonnie and held out the clothes.

"Put these on and follow me. Logan has a job for you and your abilities."

Bonnie's grin widened in excitement.

"Okay." Bonnie said. Though she was sorry to be leaving this world so soon, she was determined to enjoy herself for as long as she could before she had to fight and leave.

Bonnie fit the clothes over Dean's now clean clothes; the clothes turned out to be an actual X-Men uniform. Bonnie tried to resist the urge to dance for joy.

She left the room and followed Storm through hallways and huge rooms full of mutant children. Finally they arrived I front of the room that contained Cerebro. Bonnie followed Storm in with a spring in her step and stopped in front of Wolverine who looked at her with unhidden regret.

"Hello, Wolverine." Bonnie said slowly.

"Call me Logan." He replied. He looked her up and down with a wary eye.

"We're going to connect you to Cerebro to both measure your abilities and to have you perform a mission that only you can complete." Logan explained. Thus they connected Connie to Cerebro without further explanation. They told her to try and concentrate her sight around the mansion at first. She did as she was told.

In her mind she saw many lights all around the world and she gasped as they blinked violently. She eventually was able to force her sight around the School and after a moment of searching, she found a very familiar looking face.

Bonnie jerked back and fell down, gasping in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Storm and Logan both cried out in unison in their alarm. Bonnie stood with understanding and determination.

'_Is that why I'm here?' _Bonnie thought.

'_I guess so. Better hurry.' _Voice replied in the Trickster's voice again.

'_Why'd you change your voice?' _

'_I got bored of the other one. Besides, I like this one better.' _

Bonnie rolled her eyes inwardly and looked at the two mutant adults in from of her sternly.

"Logan, gather the children and go underground to the bomb shelter. Storm, see if you can put a barrier of wind and weather and stuff all around the School as a sort of force field. If not, head down to the shelter with Logan and the kids." Bonnie commanded.

"What? Why?" Storm asked.

"What did you see?" Wolverine questioned sternly.

"Magneto's a mutant again and he's here to destroy you all."

Logan and Storm, after a few more precious moments of arguing, did as Bonnie had instructed; they had looked outside to confirm her words.

Bonnie bolted for the door and blasted it open without much thought.She saw Magneto and his followers marching up ahead.

'_Okay, Voice,' _Bonnie thought, charging towards the group of dangerous people.

'_What do I do?' _

'_Sorry, babe, you're gonna have to figure that out on your own.' _Voice replied apologetically.

Bonnie stopped just a few feet away from Magneto. He glared at her with a strange new murderous intent that Bonnie had never seen in his eyes before; she'd never seen him look so evil; his previous circumstances for doing his dastardly deeds were for his beliefs that all normal people should be mutants and therefore they would all live in equality. But now he only looked as if his only goal was to kill Bonnie and the rest of the children in the School.

With a flick of his wrist, bikes and generally anything metal flew towards Bonnie but she quickly willed them to fly into every one of his followers, rendering them all unconscious.

Magneto turned and stared at Bonnie in bewilderment.

"How did a dreadful girl like you come to possess such powers as Xavier?" he questioned with a bitter smile.

When Bonnie didn't answer, he unleashed his powers angrily and sent everything metal towards her.

'_Geez, why won't the old geezer quit?' _Voice groaned after a few moments of metal flying towards Bonnie; she was too busy concentrating on every piece of metal to reply. The thought of imagining herself out of the situation at hand crossed her mind but in the end she determined that it would take too much time to imagine the exact things that would have to happen and it would take too much concentration away from the immediate situation to think of a solution in time.

Her head began to get hazy and she began to feel very sleepy.

'_What the hell? Look out!' _Voice cried out in her head. Bonnie turned to see a car bolt towards her head before she felt someone jerk her back. Everything went white.


	6. Protect the Shire!

Bonnie's eyes flew open. Around her was lush greenery, tall trees with sharp looking pines, bushes lavished with berries and nuts, and soft leafed great oaks that looked old and wise. She looked around; she could tell that she was shorter now; the ground looked much closer than before. All Bonnie could do now was wonder where she'd fallen next.

Bonnie noticed that her feet were larger than before, quite large in fact. It suddenly struck her.

'_Wait….It can't be!'_ she mused in amazement.

'_Oh yes it could.'_ Voice assured her.

Just then a rustling in the bushes startled Bonnie and she whipped around to see who was there. Much to her surprise she saw the familiar faces of Merry and Pippin. Bonnie fell over in her surprise, which the two Hobbits took to be fear, and they walked over to her and helped her up with mischievous smiles.

"What're you doing out here all alone, lass?" Pippin said in a kind and curious tone.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

She tried again and failed.

"What's wrong? Can't you talk?" Merry asked with a tilt of his head.

'_Why can't I talk?!' _Bonnie thought, alarmed.

'_I'd guess it's the shock from your mutant powers returning to your imagination.'_ Voice offered an explanation. Bonnie sighed.

She shook her head hesitantly and looked up at the two Hobbits. They looked even more adorable in person; they were wide-eyed with wonder and their mouths had relinquished small smirks on their faces. They wore the velvet elven-cloth tunics and trousers that they had received from the elves in Rivendell; they also each were armed with Hobbit-sized swords, more like daggers, on their belts that they gently rested their hands on.

Merry nudged Pippin with his elbow.

"She's very pretty." He said quietly, apparently thinking that Bonnie couldn't hear him.

"I thought she was pretty first!" Pippin hissed back.

"No you didn't!" Merry raised his voice.

"Yes I did!" Pippin shouted.

Bonnie stared at them as they fought. She was in Middle Earth; this was a bit much to take in all at once, the other worlds were easier to cope with but this place? This was beyond dazzlingly awe-inspiring.

Bonnie stood after a moment and gave a loud sharp clap to hopefully catch the arguing Hobbits' attentions. After her attempt failed, she sighed heavily and glared at the fighting Hobbits; obviously, she was in this world because there was something that needed fixing or resetting. She held her breath for a moment in thought, absent-mindedly, and soon became light headed. As her vision blurred she reached out towards Pippin and fell on her side as everything went black in a haze.

Bonnie shot open her eyes and looked around warily.

"Ah, you're awake, Lass!" Pippin's voice alighted on Bonnie's ears joyfully.

"W-What happened?" Bonnie asked in a groggy voice; she could talk again! Her eyes opened wide in realization.

"So you _can _talk!" Pippin marveled with a wide grin. Bonnie nodded gingerly upon discovering she had acquired quite an agonizing headache. Her head then began to ring and hundreds of images flashed through her mind in an eerie shriek; a few of the images looked like memories that she could not remember ever having experience before in her entire life; the images took place in someone else's point of view always looking at her, always holding her hand; always playing with Bonnie as a child; watching her grow up and feeling dark and lonely, so dark that it began to consume them with an eerie cold calm.

_'You….to….d…now…!' _Voice was muffled and barely audible through the screams and breathy shrieks inside Bonnie's head; Pippin still looked completely at ease, his mouth moving; she could not hear what he was saying.

"Voice?!" Bonnie screamed in fright and pain.

'_Guess again!' _a man's rich and cool voice replied in triumph in her head; it was so familiar…

'_Let me take over…I'll make the pain go away…Let me help you, Princess…' _the man's voice was soothing and Bonnie felt herself relax; his voice was familiar and it both delighted and chilled her to hear it as if it both comforted her and disgusted her at the same time.

Suddenly, Pippin stopped talking and turned his head slowly towards her, expressionless and almost lifeless. He slapped his hands onto Bonnie's shoulders and said: "Imagine a new ability for this world, now!" in a voice that was not his own.

The images in Bonnies mind slowed and showed only Aragorn, Pippin, Merry...Legolas. Her mind's eye rested on the image of Legolas wielding his bow and arrows; that skill, that weapon; that was what drew her to this image.

'_Good choice.' _Voice panted in her head. All at once knowledge entered her mind like a nice cool flood of water and all went white as all the pain and all the noise subsided instantly.

Bonnie blinked. She could see again; Pippin looked as if nothing had happened and all was normal. After a moment, Bonnie realized that she was talking to the Hobbit as well.

She blinked again.

"I come from…" she stopped talking slowly, now in control of her body again.

"A place called…Dublin." She continued hesitantly.

'_What the bloody hell just happened?' _Bonnie thought, hoping that that man's voice would not be the one to answer; her arms and fingers felt stronger than they had been before and she had the urge to wield a bow and a quiver of arrows.

'…_The other consciousness…woke up…for a moment…' _Voice replied in an exhausted tone.

'_Don't even ask me what that is…'cause I can't tell you…' _he finished in a very sassy note.

"Where's Dublin?" Pippin's voice drew Bonnie back into reality.

"It's uh, uhm…Very far away…" she said with a tilt of her head as she was not quite certain of what to say.

"Dublin…well I've never heard of it, and I've travelled pretty far." Pippin said with a grin.

"Well, not this far…" Bonnie replied, returning his smile.

The two of them talked a while longer until Bonnie had stopped shaking and was well enough to venture out; she was eager to see Hobbiton with her own eyes and to find out exactly what it was that he was supposed to do.

She walked shakily, supported on Pippin's arm, and walked out of the Hobbit Hole to see the quaint little town of Hobbiton. By now Bonnie had discovered that she was now a Hobbit, cute and stout of stature; she quite liked it. She walked arm-in-arm with Pippin through the little village and smiled at the inhabitants of Hobbiton as she passed them. She felt as if she could've just ignored whatever purpose she had there and lived there for the rest of her life in peace, surrounded by fictional people.

Pippin chatted, telling her all about the dangers he'd been through on the great journey to Mordor that she had surely already heard about, because he was obviously so famous, and Bonnie smiled and played along.

The finally made it to the tavern of all places and walked in to see it full of rowdy drunk Hobbits, the most notable being Merry who was dancing on one of the tables; Bonnie also eyed Legolas sitting calmly in the corner, talking with Sam Wise.

Pippin guided Bonnie over to the Hobbit and the Elven Prince and pulled out a seat for her in a gentlemanly way.

"Why thank you, Master Took." Bonnie said in a grateful tone, looking at the adorable Hobbit. Pippin blushed a bit and smiled.

"Legolas, Sam, this is Bonnie. I found her in the forest at the edge of the Shire. She has come from the land of Dublin." He announced to the others. They nodded to her in greetings; their faces were grim.

"What's wrong, lads?" Pippin questioned, patting them on the back good-naturedly. Bonnie tried not to look too interested in what they were talking about; she tried very hard not to seem like she was gawking at them, because she was; what would you do if you met Hobbits and an Elf?

Legolas gave a wary look at Bonnie then his expression changed to one of wonder.

'**You are not of this world.' **Legolas said in Elvish to Bonnie. She was startled that she could actually understand what he said, although it took a moment.

'_How can I understand him?'_ Bonnie thought.

''_Cause I'm translating. Go on, I'll help you reply.' _Voice said.

'**No I am not. Do not tell. I am here to help.' **Bonnie said in a shaky and unsure way.

'_Oh my gosh I can speak fecking Elvish!' _she thought to herself with an inward squeal. Legolas looked at her for a moment longer. Sam and Pippin gawked at her in amazement at her apparent bi-lingual abilities.

"There is danger headed toward the Shire." He said finally, apparently deciding that Bonnie was someone in which he could place his trust.

"What kind of danger?" Sam and Pippin asked in unison.

Legolas looked around to make sure none of the other Hobbits were listening.

"Orcs."

The four of them discussed tactics on how to defeat the arriving Orcs without letting the Hobbits ever know; they suggested sending word to Aragorn and to Rohan as well to request a few warriors to pick off most of the Orcs on their way over, if not all of them. They all agreed to prepare for battle and to begin patrolling the forests at the edges of the Shire. Bonnie tried not to imagine anything at all going wrong in any way; if anything bad happened, chances were she could fix it but she wasn't going to take that chance unless she really needed to.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other a bit more while all but Bonnie drank. They agreed to set out bright and early the next morning. Bonnie lay in the tavern bed and heaved a contented sigh.

'_Who's the consciousness inside of mine?'_ She began to wonder to herself, not expecting Voice to answer her question.

'_I'm Batman!' _Voice perfectly imitated Christian Bale's voice. The utter absurdity of the voice made Bonnie laugh out loud.

'_Don't worry,' _Voice said with a chuckle, back to Richard Speight Jr.'s voice.

'_Let's just hope he doesn't show up again. Get some rest, kid.' _It assured her.

"Okay." She breathed out loud and let sleep drag her into dreams that she wouldn't recall in her wakeful hours.

Early in the morning, Bonnie was awoken by Voice and she trudged tiredly over to a mirror at the other end of the room to look at her new features. It turned out that her body was not the only thing that changed when she travelled through worlds. Dean's clothes looked a bit shaggy and they looked like regular Hobbit-like garments. This made Bonnie smile; it made her happy to know that she could go on wearing Dean's clothes no matter where she went with no need to fit in with different clothing. She did, as she expected, have longish Hobbit ears and big  
Hobbit feet; she looked extremely adorable, if she did say so herself. After dancing about the mirror a few moments, Bonnie walked out through the tavern and found the other three, along with Merry, standing in wait.

"Good morning." Bonnie said with a grin. Pippin laughed jovially and returned her 'good morning' in a kind manner. Merry imitated Pippin and the others nodded.

They assigned each person to a post but Legolas said he would take Bonnie with him to patrol the forest since it was such a big place. Everyone agreed and Legolas handed Bonnie a horn just in case anything happened; Bonnie had to stop the images of Boromir and his horn from flashing in her mind.

Bonnie was given a Hobbit sized bow and a quiver of arrows to fight with if the time came. She felt so at ease with the smooth timbre of the bow handle in her hands.

Legolas and Bonnie made their way to the deepest part of the forest and climbed up a tree so that they would be able to see anything that came through the forest and it would not see them. After a while they began to talk, about everything; where she came from, why she was there. Bonnie felt at ease talking with the Elf about herself and what she could do, partially because she felt that he already somehow knew; they talked in hushed voices, just loud enough for them to hear each other.

Suddenly, Legolas looked down and caught his breath.

"Orcs." He said in a tone of alarm. He readied his bow and Bonnie followed with hers. When the first few Orcs ran under the trees, Legolas let loose and arrow that quietly killed one upon contact. All at once the ground began to rumble and more than just a few hundred Orcs began to thunder through the forest. Legolas picked Bonnie up to her surprise and began traipsing through the trees like a monkey, agile and swiftly, as a barrage of arrows shot through the branches towards them, some only just missing. After a few moments of squirming, Bonnie managed to let loose a few arrows that hit an Orc or two even in her current position in the Elf's arms. At some point, unclear to the jostled Bonnie, they had made it onto the ground a sizeable distance from the rest of the thundering Orcs.

"We will have to hold them here until the others arrive. Sound the horn!" Legolas commanded, killing the Orcs one by one with one arrow after another. Bonnie set the cool metal tip of the horn on her lips and let loose a louder blast than she thought she could have possibly produced. Three blasts she let forth before tucking it back into her belt and drawing an arrow from her quiver. It seemed that she was matched with Legolas' abilities and she almost bested him a few times; she knew very well that it was not a competition at all. An adrenaline rush coursed through Bonnie as the two of them retreated a few steps every once in a while, warding the mass of creatures off. Finally, they ran out of arrows and the others had still not arrived; Bonnie could hear their battle cries far behind her, getting a wee bit closer every moment.

_'Great, no more arrows. What the bloody hell do I do now?' _Bonnie thought to herself.

'_You'll think of som- look out!' _Voice interrupted itself, making Bonnie look ahead as an arrow found its way deep into her side. Bonnie gasped and looked down, seeing the blood begin to flow in a steady stream from the wound. Legolas ran to her side but Bonnie shook her head, gesturing to the Orcs.

"P-Protect the Shire!" she hissed. With a last glance, Legolas ran towards the downed Orcs to gather more arrows.

Bonnie's vision was getting blurry; dizziness began to creep up on her senses.

'_Why aren't I travelling?!' _She screamed in her head. She tried to retreat as the Orcs began to swarm her and Legolas; every step she took sent a riot of agony searing through her.

'_Stay with me!' _Voice commanded, worriedly. Dark began to crawl onto the edges of her vision. Bonnie coughed violently; she was scared; tears streamed down her face as she frantically cried out for Dean, sobbing his name as she forgot he was literally worlds away and he could not help her.

_'You forgot about me!' _the man's voice from the day before shrieked in her head.

'_You threw me away! You abandoned me!' _

Bonnie covered her ears and fell to her knees, shutting her eyes tightly.

'_And you continue to hide me away within the confines of your hollow mind!' _he screeched in a tone of such depression and sorrow that it made Bonnie feel guilty for a reason she did not yet know of. Bonnie looked up and saw an Orc raising an ax above his head, ready to strike her down; there was nowhere for her to run. The Orc kicked her so that she was lying on her back, sending shattering pain into her wound. Slowly, Bonnie closed her eyes, eerily calm in that fateful moment.

Suddenly the Orc cried out and fell over onto its side, gurgling as it drowned in its own blood splurting from its neck. Bonnie heard Pippins cry of victory and shot open her eyes, unable to get up.

"I've got you, Bonnie!" Pippin said, kneeling at her side.

Bonnie's breathing grew shallower every moment. She looked up at Pippin and tried to smile; she was scared but she didn't want the poor Hobbit to be scared as well.

'_Imagine something! Quickly, before he comes back!' _Voice screamed.

"I-I'm scared!" Bonnie breathed. Pippin's heart broke; he kissed her forehead and looked frantically at the wound.

"You are going to be alright, Bonnie!" he said, holding her hand as her face grew dim.

'_What if I die?!' _Bonnie thought, coughing and panic stricken.

"I don't want to die…" she whispered, making tears fall from Pippins eyes as he kissed her little hand.

"Don't worry," his voice broke.

'_What if I die?!' _she thought again as she felt her heart slow.

"I don't…"

Her breathing stopped and darkness clouded her vision and mind. Everything was cold.


	7. Elementary

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. She gasped for air and coughed violently, feeling a rush of cold air fill her lungs.

"Bloody hell?" she mumbled as she looked down and saw that the wound was completely healed but the blood remained stained onto her shirt. Her throat was dry and it hurt a bit to swallow.

She found that she was sitting on a chair and her hands and legs were bound to the legs of the seat. Bonnie looked around slowly. Concrete pillars stood every ten feet from each other and the walls were dark except for places where light glowed faintly; she assumed that there were windows covered with gray drapes that matched the walls. Every little noise she made echoed through the empty and cold room.

'_Voice? Where am I?' _ she thought momentarily. A sound of footsteps caught Bonnie's attention and she dared not move.

'_Too…Tired…Be careful…' _ Voice groaned in her head.

Out of the shadows walked a man with a smug grin wearing a gray suit, white shirt, and a black tie. Bonnie's jaw dropped as the sudden realization hit her.

"Hello there, darling." He said in that sing-song Irish accent of his.

"Jim Moriarty…" Bonnie breathed, both excited and terrified to see the genius psycho standing before her. She saw the glint of something metal in his sleeve and identified it absentmindedly as a "Case Hunting Knife" with a slightly serrated edge and…Bonnie was startled.

'_How do I know this?'_ she thought. There were suddenly things about Moriarty's face that she noticed and by the way he stood that made her evaluate things about the serial killer.

"Very good." He purred, fully revealing the knife Bonnie had just been staring at. He walked towards Bonnie and ran his thumb over the serrated blade's edge.

Bonnie searched Moriarty's face, his body language, anything at all, frantically for something to use against him, to make him stop whatever it was that he was going to do to her. She knew he was going to kill her and that it was going to be slow; it was all in his body language, especially that smile of his.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Bonnie asked, cursing when she heard the shakiness in her voice.

"I'm bored." Moriarty said with a shrug of his shoulders, leaning close until his face was only inches from Bonnie's; his breath smelled like caramel and it was warm against her skin.

And idea popped into Bonnie's head.

'_This better work…' _she thought before thrusting her face forward until her lips met Moriarty's.

Moriarty hummed in an amused way and leaned into the kiss, smiling through it for a moment.

Bonnie was both aroused and worried when Moriarty deepened the kiss, biting her lip gently.

_'Oh gosh…oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! What do I do?' _Bonnie thought frantically, worried about how much she liked the way he kissed her; he tasted like caramel too…

After another long moment, he pulled away and lowered the knife, giving Bonnie a mischievous grin.

"Oooh, you're fun." He said in a sing-song way, licking his lips. He leaned forward again and slipped something in Bonnie's pocket. He then slowly reached behind her and cut the ropes off of her wrists and did the same to the rope on her ankles. When she was free, Moriarty dropped the knife and pulled Bonnie out of the chair and held her close, his face hovering above hers. Bonnie couldn't think or speak.

"You're a very curious creature." Moriarty breathed; his breath made Bonnie's skin tingle. He slowly walked Bonnie backwards.

"I watched you fall out of thin air…" he continued in a quiet voice, studying Bonnie's face for information.

"I was going to cut you open but you taught me something new."

"What?" Bonnie managed to whisper with a gulp; their footsteps echoed in the room. Moriarty's hands slid down to her waist slowly.

"You taught me how to love…" he replied in a sort of menacing purr.

"And what a funny little thing love is…" he went on, nearing the wall where Bonnie had seen the window. By now Bonnie knew what he was going to do but she knew struggling was futile.

Bonnie felt him press her against the wall, leaning his body onto hers.

Moriarty tilted his head and licked Bonnie's neck. Bonnie's eye twitched slightly when he began to suck on her neck, swirling his tongue on her skin.

'_Oh my god. Jim Moriarty is giving me a fecking hickey!' _she thought, heart thudding, breath quickening. Bonnie's chest tightened in both desire and disgust. Moriarty pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Love makes people do crazy things."

Moriarty pushed Bonnie out the window and a rush of cold air hit her like ice on her body. She cried out and flailed her arms and legs before the wind was knocked out of her lungs with the impact of her landing.

"Oh dear, did I startle you?" he taunted from just above Bonnie. She gasped for air and looked around to see that she was lying in the middle of a Scaffold.

Bonnie focused on breathing steadily and getting her heart rate down.

"Now, look," Moriarty said, pointing to the unsuspecting people down on the streets below. Bonnie crawled to the side of the Scaffolding and searched the people for what the psycho was pointing out.

"Sherlock Holmes and his new pet." He continued.

'_New pet? John Watson? Wait…is this before…the fall?' _Bonnie thought.

'_Yes…don't tell though…it would…be bad…' _Voice wheezed in her head.

She looked over the edge and sure enough there was one person, who she assumed to be John Watson, looking up at the scaffold, frantically pointing, and talking to someone that was undoubtedly Sherlock Holmes.

Bonnie looked back at Moriarty to see that he now held a gun and was pointing it either at her or something next to her.

"Hold on tight, Bonnie." He said. The gun went off and the bullet hit a lever next to Bonnie's head, making the scaffold free fall, sliding down the wires of the pulley.

Bonnie was too scared and surprised to scream as she fell, clutching tightly to the side of the structure. When she had nearly reached the ground, the wires on the left side of the scaffolding snapped and she went sliding off the side of it and landed on John Watson's chest with a thud.

"Bloody hell!" she heard him say in a muffled voice. Bonnie quickly rolled off of him and panted hard, unable to speak for another moment. Something in her pocket vibrated.

"I'm s-sorry s-sir!" Bonnie stuttered, shaking.

"Ouch! It's okay miss." John said in a slightly sarcastic tone. He stood and helped Bonnie up. Something vibrated again in her pocket. Bonnie pulled out a Mobile phone that Moriarty must have put there and on the screen it read, "New text message."

"Why did you jump onto that scaffolding?" John Watson asked with a look of confusion and concern.

"She didn't jump, she was pushed." Sherlock said in a matter-of-fact tone, his voice deep and soothing to Bonnie. She looked at Sherlock for a moment before opening the text message and reading it:

**From: BF 3 **

"**Wasn't that exciting?" –M**

"It was her boyfriend." Sherlock continued, after giving Bonnie a once over. Bonnie shoved the phone back into her pocket with a snort.

"_I'll_ say it was…" she mumbled.

"How do you know _That_?" John asked in a very annoyed way.

"Her lower lip is slightly swollen which could mean that she's either been hit or she's been snogging someone. Then there's the hickey on the right side of her lower neck and her cheeks are flushed suggesting that she had just been engaging in a sexual activity. Observe John." Sherlock explained, barely taking a breath between sentences, all the while studying Bonnie's face.

"Then there's the text message." He observed again. John looked her over and nodded as if he understood what the detective had been talking about. Bonnie looked at Sherlock and saw that he was giving her a peculiar stare as if he didn't believe what he'd just said about her. He studied her for something…Bonnie didn't know what.

Bonnie began to shake and her knees gave way; too much had happened already and it didn't seem like Moriarty was the reason why she was here. John kept her from falling and, with a few rude words, got Sherlock to hold her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, not to hyperventilate, and absentmindedly clutched onto Sherlock's coat. She was still shaking; she'd never had a fear of heights or a fear of falling. It was the notion of maybe dying again in a world that was not her own that made her so frightened; and for the first time on all of her travels so far that she had felt so incredibly homesick. The three of them piled into a cab and drove to 221 B Baker Street when John and Sherlock learned that Bonnie was from Dublin.

In the car John Watson explained that while she could stay at the apartment, Sherlock and him wouldn't be home long due to a case they were sorting out at the moment.

"Take me with you." Bonnie said, determined that this was what she was in London for.

"You're a civilian. I can't take you. You might get hurt and you're not mentally prepared for things like this." Sherlock said.

"He's a civilian." Bonnie continued, pointing to John.

"He's a-"

"Army doctor with experience and a desire to help you out on your cases. I know he was deployed in Afghanistan due to the same clues that undoubtedly led Mr. Holmes to the same conclusion." Bonnie said, getting quite used to functioning sort of like Sherlock in the way she observed things, at least when she was thinking straight.

"No, I've never previously heard of Mr. Holmes or yourself." Bonnie said when John gave her a both surprised and exasperated look. Sherlock turned his head and stared at her. After a long moment of contemplation, on Sherlock's part, the detective told the driver to take them to the crime scene instead of their apartment.

Once at the crime scene, Bonnie was able to walk for herself and she followed Sherlock and John as they went for Lestrade. The gray-haired police detective gave Bonnie a once over and looked at Sherlock for an explanation.

"Don't mind her." Was all the tall detective said and Lestrade shrugged and sighed, knowing that protesting would lead to an unending string of rude words to ultimately no avail in either direction. He proceeded to explain the situation.

"This man was killed by…Killer bees, his wife claims." Lestrade said hesitantly.

"Killer bees?" John repeated, incredulously.

"Show me the body." Sherlock said, walking over to the body bag.

Lestrade unzipped the bag to reveal a severely mutilated man with swollen pox all over his body.  
"His name was David Reynolds. His wife said that when she came outside this morning she saw a man running from the beehives and shortly after, she saw Mr. Reynolds running about, completely covered in bees." Lestrade explained. Bonnie swallowed the urge to vomit and examined the body. Lestrade and John watched Sherlock and Bonnie in wonder; in that moment they were like clones, looking for the same clues, same expressions...  
"Oh god. There's another one." Lestrade groaned.  
"There!" Bonnie and Sherlock said in unison. They looked at each other. Bonnie grinned.  
"What?" Lestrade questioned.  
Sherlock rubbed his finger on a smudge of mud on the deceased man's body.  
"Just something to analyze." He said before walking away, refusing to look at Bonnie.  
When the three of them had gotten back into the cab, Bonnie could not tear her mind away from the dead man's body, imagining how he died, who killed him, how many other ways he could have died, how many ways there were to kill a person...Bonnie shook her head, scared of where her thoughts were going.  
_'Why am I like Sherlock Holmes?'_ She wondered; she didn't remember ever actively imagining herself to be.  
_'You're not.'_ Voice said, startling Bonnie.  
_'What do you mean? Who else thinks like this.'_  
_'Guess who.'_ Moriarty's voice made Bonnie gasp out loud, earning her a strange look from Sherlock. She averted her eyes.  
_ 'Why'd you change your voice? You could have just told me.'_ You thought, very annoyed.  
_'I didn't say that.'_ Voice said slowly.  
_'Surprised, aren't you Bonnie?'_ Moriarty's voice continued. Bonnie's heart thumped hard and she didn't move.  
_'Oh I know this is all just a story...you live in the real world and I'm just a character modified from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories.'_ He continued.  
_'Get out of this head, shitwad!'_ Voice shouted.  
The mobile vibrated again and Bonnie quickly pulled it out of her pocket.

**From: bf 3  
"Voice is very rude." -M**

Bonnie quickly texted back:

** To: bf 3****  
"Why am I like you?" - B**

**"I was the first person you saw when you woke up." - M**

** "So in my dream state, my subconscious was filled by images of you?" - B**

Bonnie wished she could be this observant and smart during school.

** "Yup ;)." - M**

The winkey face made Bonnie laugh a bit. She looked up to see John looking at her in curiosity.  
"A friend." She said, looking back down at the phone.

**"What am I to you?" – B**

** "A distraction." – M**

** "From what?" - B**

** "Ciao, Bonnie." - M**

Bonnie shoved the phone into her pocket. Moriarty still scared her but she understood him and in a strange turn of events, she even started to like him; she'd already loved him as a character but as a person he was terrifying and sexier than she already thought he was.  
They made it to the lab where the timid girl named Molly worked and Sherlock set to studying the smudge of mud that he'd wiped from his finger onto a handkerchief. Molly watched Sherlock longingly and John tried and failed to a have a casual conversation with the detective; he then resorted to talking with Bonnie. They talked about her life before she turned the conversation around so that he was talking about his own life. While they talked, Bonnie distantly rubbed the hickey on her neck.

For hours, Sherlock studied different plants and compared them with the mud smudge. He looked at local foliage and such until he stood abruptly and told John not to wait for him and to take Bonnie to the apartment. John begrudgingly did as he was told and they soon arrived at 221 B Baker Street. John and Bonnie walked inside and drank some tea, continuing their chat from the lab. They got along alright and talked hours into the night before John gave up his bed for her, refusing her refusals to take it, and set down to sleep on the sofa.

_'Voice? How long do I get to be here?' _Bonnie thought, hoping that it would be Voice who answered.

'_You'll have to leave soon, Bonnie. The plan has changed and you can't stay here long enough to figure out this mystery.' _Voice replied.

'_What? Why?' _Bonnie wondered.

'_Because Moriarty knows that nothing here is real and that can lead to dangerous things. Things like you never returning to your home if he decides to trap you here.'_ Voice explained.

'_Oh.' _Bonnie sighed.

'_Did I really die in Middle Earth?' _ Bonnie finally asked what she had been wondering for the whole day.

'_No…sort of. I needed to stop you from imagining your own death and killing you for a moment was the only way to make you stop thinking.' _ Voice explained, hesitantly. Just then she heard the front door swing open and instinctively she got out of bed and walked out of John's bedroom to see who it was. It was Sherlock, taking his coat off before waking John up and looking at Bonnie with that same peculiar stare from before.

_'He's deducing what I am, right?' _Bonnie thought.

'_Yup. And if he finds out, he and Moriarty could destroy everything in this world.' _Voice replied.

"I've solved the case." Sherlock said to John, sitting down exhaustedly.

"What?" John said, sleepy and hardly paying attention.

"It was a fungus. It secreted an artificial gas that caused any insects in the area to attack anything near them." He started. He continued on with how the man running from the scene hadn't meant for the bees to kill the farmer, that he only wanted to ruin his business by making them act up, thinking that the gas would kill them off eventually. Bonnie just listened to him talk, relishing in his voice and the severity with which his voice always was coated in. She thought that she could very much like to stay like that for a very long time but she ultimately knew that what she really wanted was to arrive back home, safe and sound. Bonnie then knew what to do.

She slowly walked towards the front door and looked down, hoping that the detective and his new friend didn't notice. They did, however, and John asked her where she was going.

"Travelling." Bonnie said vaguely. John tilted his head.

"It's 2 Am."

Bonnie shrugged and opened the door; she as going to miss this world very much, even with all its darkness and morbid foundations.

"Wait," Sherlock said, making Bonnie hesitate.

"What are you? And why is it that you seem to know everything about me?" he questioned curiously, almost desperately. Bonnie flashed him a grin.

"Elementary, my dear Sherlock. We'll meet again, I'm sure."

Bonnie opened the door and walked through. A moment later, she felt warm sunlight on her face.

**Author's note: Sorry about the abrupt ending to this chapter; not very good at all with mysteries of this sort. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **


	8. But I haven't done anything yet!

Bonnie took a deep breath and smelled…horseshit. Her face scrunched up.

"Oh, yum." She mumbled to herself sarcastically, looking at herself, surprised that she hadn't received any injuries from the world of Sherlock. She was glad to be rid of her sociopathic thoughts though. She found that she was no longer wearing Dean's clothes as a pair of jeans and a T-shirt but as a gray and blue medieval style dress that hugged her frame tightly.

Bonnie suddenly felt very hungry, starving in fact. She looked around and saw many people walking about, talking, buying, and bartering in what looked like a town square.

She walked over to a horse trough and was delightfully shocked by what she saw. The dress, though it was gray, was regal, defining her new and very attractively healthy form; her fiery hair tumbled down onto her shoulders softly.

"Excuse me." Bonnie heard a very familiar voice say from behind her. She turned to see the blue eyes and blackish-brown hair of Merlin. He froze when he saw her face and he looked into her emerald green eyes.

'_Imagine a power for yourself…' _Voice said quietly in a hushed tone.

"Hello there!" Bonnie said excitedly.

'_Hurry up…he's waking up again…' _Voice warned.

"Hello!" Merlin said with a wide and boyish grin, looking you up and down quickly.

Bonnie knew exactly what she wanted to imagine.

'_I imagine that I have powers like Merlin!' _she thought.

A sudden surge of pain from behind Bonnie's eyes made her flinch and grab her head. Merlin put a hand on her shoulder but Bonnie could not hear what he said. After a few more moments, the pain subsided and Bonnie gave Merlin a kind smile.

"I'm fine, now."

'_I have magic!' _Bonnie thought jovially.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, still concerned.

"I'm just a bit tired from my…travels." She explained.

Her stomach growled loudly and made her blush.

"And maybe a bit famished…" she finished.

"Well, I'm Merlin," he began with a charming smile and an ostentatious bow.

"I'm Bonnie. Bonnie O'rian." She said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No…" Bonnie said slowly.

"You will stay with me and Gaius then." Merlin said, grinning and taking Bonnie's hand, leading her away towards the castle.

"So…what brings you to Camelot?" he asked with a spring in his step. Bonnie let go of his hand and took his arm.

"There is something I have to do here." She said vaguely.

"Like what?" Merlin prodded.

"I-I don't know exactly." She admitted. She was soooo hungry! She didn't know why and it made her feel faint; she refused to let it show on her face though.

Merlin and Bonnie walked and talked until they made it into the courtyard of the castle.

"Merlin!" a loud and booming voice radiated in the courtyard.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Merlin said, his face falling.

"King Arthur is not a patient man, after all."

"I understand." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I live with Gaius there in the left tower," Merlin said, pointing.

"Merlin!" Arthur's shout came again, bouncing off the walls and the cobblestones of the courtyard.

"Sorry!" Merlin said before running off, in search of the King. Bonnie waved at him as he left and she walked towards the left tower. The knights who stood there stared in awe of her beauty.

'_That's right, bitches!' _Bonnie thought, winking at one of the guards as she began to strut her stuff just noticeably. The guard blushed and looked forward again. She retained an inward squeak of glee.

'_Don't hurt yourself there, sexy.' _Voice said with a chuckle.

Having watched Merlin walk the way to Gaius' abode a thousand times on the show, Bonnie easily made her way into the physician's quarters.

Gaius came hobbling over to her, distracted from his potions and herbal remedies.

"Hello young lady, how may I assist you?" he asked in his haggard tone.

"My name is Bonnie O'rian. Merlin told me I could stay here for a bit, until I have completed my task." Bonnie said, feeling so at home in this worlds that she had already began to integrate the way they spoke into her usual dialogue instead of speaking with her usual modern teenage way. Her stomach growled loudly again and she blushed.

"Did he now…?" Gaius hummed. He grinned.

"Well I suppose he'll be giving up his bed during your stay."

"Not if it's too much trouble!" Bonnie said apologetically.

"Merlin invited you so it's no trouble at all, Miss O'rian." He said, pulling forward a chair.

"Please, sit." He said kindly. Bonnie graciously sat and Gaius went back to his work.

"What is this task of which you speak?" he asked, casually.

"I…don't quite yet know…" Bonnie admitted.

"I see…Where are you from?" he asked, his tone a little more suspicious.

"Dublin…" she said, forgetting that in this world Dublin did not exist. Gaius looked at her with suspicion and confusion.

Bonnie sighed and blinked, biting her bottom lip. She supposed she could trust the old physician with one secret that was only true for this world.

"I have magic…please don't tell the King!" she pleaded, half-heartedly, thinking that there really was no real danger for her if he ever did find out.

"What is your business here?" Gaius question again.

"I really don't know." Bonnie said.

Gaius didn't say anything for a while and just worked on his herbal remedies and potions. Finally he set his tools down and turned to look at Bonnie.

"Show me your magic." Gaius said with a look of scrutiny in his eyes.

Bonnie sat there, thinking and looking around for something to manipulate. With a quick glance she raised water in the air and made the flames grow higher and higher in a beaker; she lifted potions and herbs and mortars with their pestles; she could feel the golden glow in her eyes. Gaius looked around in awe and Bonnie let everything fall gently back into place, feeling very tired and even hungrier than before.

"I also know that Merlin is Emrys." Bonnie said in a hushed tone, looking at Gaius sternly.

"But you needn't worry. I'll not be telling the King or Morgana of this."

"You are…quite the Sorceress Miss O'rian." Gaius said slowly, still in awe of her power.

"Merlin will be excited to find out when he returns."

"I plan on that." Bonnie said with a smile.

Eventually, Gaius caught on to Bonnie's hunger and provided her with a meal. A few hours later full of talking and discussion, Merlin walked in to see Bonnie practicing her magic with no words and no knowledge of the stuff. He stopped in the doorway and stared in wonder.

"You…You have magic?" he breathed. Bonnie whipped around, causing the empty vial to shatter on the ground. She looked at Gaius apologetically.

"Sorry…"

When Bonnie looked back at Merlin she was delightfully surprised to see him grinning boyishly, a rosiness in his cheeks as his excitement made its way out of his head and onto his features. For the rest of that night Merlin and Bonnie talked long into the early hours, showing off their skills; Merlin studied magic with Bonnie and they practiced together in the woods. When they returned, Bonnie went to lie down and rest while Merlin ran to tend the King, exhausted from lack of sleep.

Days passed. Then weeks. Nothing of any importance or danger happened. Bonnie and Merlin perfected their magic together and they began to grow very close. Life in the medieval time period was hard for Bonnie at first, being accustomed to having electronics and such through her daily life, but she soon embraced it and it even seemed to toughen her up. If she was hurt, she'd fix it, no tears. If she was hungry and there was no food, she and Merlin would go hunting in the woods and bring back food. She survived and lived to feel the suns warms rays in the dawn and huddle in Gaius' humble abode at dusk.

She learned of potions and herbs and healing magic; she learned of dark magic and why she should never touch the stuff; what it could do to a person. No great quests had taken Arthur from his throne and Bonnie had even met the King once or twice, formally, relishing in each visit. She was provided with a job as Queen Guinevere's maid which consisted of cleaning up the King and Queen's chambers and bringing the food to her Grace as Merlin brought his Majesty's food in. Yes, Merlin and Bonnie were getting quite close; closer than Bonnie thought.

A whole month and a half passed and still no horrible things had happened to Arthur or his men, which Bonnie had also become quite well acquainted with. One night, after all work had been done and Bonnie and Merlin had been dismissed, Merlin stopped Bonnie in the doorway, pointing up with a mischievous grin.

"What is it Merlin?" Bonnie asked, looking to where he pointed. She saw hanging above the door a bit of mistletoe. She blushed and looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"B-But I-"

"You know the rule about mistletoe right?" Merlin interrupted the very nervous Bonnie.

'_Oh calm down Bonnie. You might as well.' _Voice said in her head. Bonnie sighed and nodded, staring into Merlin's blue eyes…that black hair…his face…

'_Oh my gosh…' _Bonnie thought with a dreamy grin as she studied his features.

Merlin suddenly looked very nervous and embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I really…I think you're beautiful and…" his voice trailed off, at a loss for words already. Bonnie thought he was just so handsome and so adorable that she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, saying: "Just kiss me, Merlin."

He did so sweetly and lightly; she leaned up on her tiptoes and held the flaps of his jacket tightly to balance her as she pulled him towards herself. Bonnie felt as if she were melting under the kiss. They pulled away and blushed, grasping each other's hands in a more than friendly yet gentle way, giggling and swinging their arms playfully together. Bonnie then decided that for as long as she was in this world, she would devote herself to Merlin; it didn't matter to her that he really wasn't real and it might break her heart when she left.

'_See? What'd I tell you?' _Voice said in a smug tone as Bonnie and Merlin walked hand in hand into the Physician's quarters.

The night passed slowly, wistfully, and in the morning Bonnie was woken with a shake. She sat up and knocked heads with Gaius.

"Oh, sorry," she started, rubbing her head.

"What's wrong, Gaius?"

"There's trouble in the castle. It seems a creature is running free and wreaking havoc on everything and everyone. You should go and help Merlin." He explained calmly before walking out of Merlin's room.

Bonnie practically leapt from Merlin's bed and dressed herself in Dean's clothes-gone-dress before running out the door and into the courtyard. She was ecstatic that now something was happening, that what she was here for was finally coming into place. Then she stopped. She didn't want to leave Camelot; she didn't want to leave Merlin. She had grown so fond for this world that she found it hard to make herself keep walking until she found herself walking through the halls of the castle.

"Bonnie!" Merlin called from behind her and ran towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway. A very small creature with a distorted green face grumbled and roared in its little disgusting gravelly voice and ran in front of them with such speed that she almost couldn't see it.

"I don't know what it is but it has magic and it's after Arthur!" he explained, stopping to look at her with concern. He stopped his hurried walk and his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, worry in his eyes. Bonnie realized that she must have looked scared and confused, still thinking about having to leave soon, at any time really. She smiled and sighed.

"I'm fine. Why is the creature here?" she asked, gesturing for Merlin to keep running and lead the way.

"I don't know…but I saw what it could do!" He said with a note of excitement.

"What was it like?" Bonnie asked, very curious.

"Oh it was vile and…very small actually. It has so much magic in it though, I could hardly believe it." Merlin said.

"What do we do?" Bonnie questioned, hesitantly seeing how they had already lost it.

'_Do you know what it is, Voice?' _Bonnie thought hurriedly.

'_Actually…no. But Merlin's Dragon friend may have the answer.' _Voice replied thoughtfully.

"I don't know," he started. The two of them ran out into the courtyard and Merlin stopped to look at her.

"But I know someone who could help."

Merlin and Bonnie searched the castle the whole day for the little creature and upon encountering it a few times, only almost succeeded in capturing the disgusting little thing. And at night Merlin told Bonnie to follow him to the meadow behind the castle. Bonnie was beside herself with excitement; she was going to meet an actual dragon! When she and Merlin made it to the meadow, he turned and looked at her hesitantly.

"Don't worry…" he said slowly. He turned then, eyes glowing gold and power emanating from his body.

"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" Merlin shouted with all of his might, the words emanating deep from the depths of his soul, the soul that he somehow shared with the dragon as a dragon-lord.

Bonnie watched him in awe and her eyes widened when a great sound of wings hit the air and the Golden-scaled dragon landed before Merlin. All she could do was stare.

"Who is your friend, young Warlock?" the dragon's voice bellowed, making Bonnie shake. Merlin grabbed Bonnie's hand and slowly led her towards the dragon. The great beast looked at Bonnie for a long time before speaking again.

"Her name is Bonnie O'rian." Merlin explained. For a moment the dragon just continued to stare.

"Why have you waited here in Camelot, O noble Aelaete Tramet?" the dragon asked calmly, almost in an amused way. Bonnie tilted her head in recognition, though she didn't know why; it was as if her body was moving on some memory, some instinct she didn't know she had.

"I have come to aid this world so that I may move on. I am honored by your presence, Kilgara." Bonnie said, unable to stop the words from falling from her lips. Merlin looked at her in wonder.

"This world? Aelaete Tramet? Why did you call her the 'blank page'?" Merlin asked.

'_Blank page again…'_ Bonnie thought.

"I fear that the one inside you has begun to wake. This small adversary against Arthur is Merlin's duty, not yours. Your journey to consciousness is soon to be completed. For now you must travel on." The dragon said solemnly. Bonnie began to panic.

'_But what about helping Merlin or this world?' _she thought frantically. She found that she was now in control of her actions and words.

"No, wait! Why do I have to leave right now?! What do you mean my 'journey to consciousness'?!" she questioned angrily, angry that she had to leave, angry that she had not finished what it was that she had come to do.

"The one inside you will not wait. If he succeeds in taking over your body as a vessel, you will be lost forever. You must go now by your own power or I will be forced to destroy you." The dragon said, almost apologetically.

"Kilgara! Why are you saying all of this?" Merlin asked, looking panicked as well as utterly confused.

"How do I leave then?" Bonnie said in a cold voice full of anger and fear. What if the consciousness inside her did wake up? Would it destroy everything? What the dragon said was true and it made sense. She felt sorry about leaving Merlin but at least she would not harm him physically.

"Use your Magic, Aelaete Tramet. It will come to you." The dragon said with a bow of farewell.

"No, Bonnie, don't go!" Merlin said, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"But I haven't done anything yet!" She shouted.

'_Do as Kilgara says, Bonnie. I can't hold the consciousness back forever.' _Voice said in a slightly strained warning tone.

Bonnie looked Merlin in the eye.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I shall return, I promise. Now, you must do your duty and protect Arthur and I must do mine and do what Kilgara says." She said, lips trembling as she refused to cry. She pulled Merlin to her firmly and hugged him tight. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and it felt as if he would never let go. Finally, however, he did and revealed tears on his face when Bonnie looked at him again.

Bonnie wiped the tears away from his face and grimaced when she felt a pounding in her head begin to prevail, very similar to when the man's voice had bellowed in the confines of her mind. "Don't worry, Merlin. I'll be fine." She said and suddenly words filled her mind and spilled out her mouth like a stream of cool water, graceful and powerful as she felt the glow in her eyes begin to shine. The words continued and light surrounded her body; it seemed to pull and tug her along a path that began to set before her in gold and white beams. Merlin reached for her hand and was the last she felt before the light blinded Bonnie.

"I'll be fine."


	9. Wake Up

Bonnie opened her eyes to a group of familiar people. She blinked slowly and the people slowly turned at looked at her, startled.

'_Oh. My. Gosh. The Avengers.'_ Bonnie thought, her mouth falling open. The Avengers gave her the same basic stare of amazement and wonder and in the midst of them two emerald green eyes seemed to pierce into her soul.

'_Loki.'_ Bonnie shivered in excitement. She quickly examined her clothes to see that they looked normal, just like when they were given to her.

"How in hell'd you get in here?" Tony Stark asked harshly, confused. Pepper clung onto him in surprise.

"Uh…I-I…" Bonnie stuttered. Her head felt fuzzy and she slumped to her knees, only to be caught by Steve Rogers who lunged forward to catch her before she fell. In his strong arms she felt herself lift off the ground; she then felt him place her gently on the sofa in what Bonnie assumed to be Tony and Pepper's apartment in Stark Tower.

'_Voice, what's going on?'_ Bonnie thought, still unable to speak.

'_Your mind's a bit weak. Your subconscious is picking a power _for_ you.'_ Voice explained in a groggy tone; every time you talked to him he seemed more and more tired.

Suddenly Bonnie felt a surge of power run through her body and after a few moments of the group staring down at her in worry and confusion and all around bewilderment, she stood steadily and turned to face them, giving Steve a grateful look.

"Soo…who are you and how did you get in here?" Tony asked again, rudely. Pepper nudged him in the ribs. A flare of pain flashed behind Bonnie's eyes and she winced slightly, very aware that Loki was watching you as if you were some kind of strange despicable creature.

_'What's he doing with the Avengers?' _Bonnie thought. Suddenly words filled her mind and she thought she might as well say them and see what happened.

"I am here by decree of Odin, Allfather of Asguard, to keep an eye on Loki Laufeyson and to aid him while he rids himself of his inner demons." Bonnie said the last few words hesitantly, the words running out in her mind.

"So _you're_ the hotshot old one-eye told us about?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Bonnie said.

'_I guess that's really why I'm here…'_ she thought slowly.

'_Fair enough…'_

She looked at all the Avengers with too much excitement to hold it all in at once. She smiled broadly.

"Where are you from?" Bruce Banner asked slowly and curiously, pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Dublin…" Bonnie answered. Everyone just stared at her for a moment.

"So our hero hails from Dublin…" Bruce said slowly.

"My name's Bonnie O'rian." Bonnie continued.

"Greetings to you, Bonnie O'rian of Dublin." Thor boomed in salutations. Bonnie smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Call me Bonnie." She said.

She turned and bowed to Loki as well, surprising him and the rest of the Avengers.

"Laufeyson." Bonnie acknowledged him respectfully, basking in his gaze, relishing in every moment in his presence. Loki smiled bitterly in reply.

Bonnie found out that Loki had been sentenced by Odin to learn humility and to sort out his inner demons before he would ever be able to return to Asguard again. Loki's will of action had been taken, though he could still speak very freely, which meant that he had to do whatever any good and righteous man told him to do without hesitation. Bonnie walked with him to his designated room in Stark Tower and helped him get settled, ignoring his protests of indignance.

"I refuse to be escorted by a disgusting mortal such as you!" Loki spat, opening the door and standing in the doorway.

"You can refuse all you want. Come back in here." Bonnie said calmly, watching as he, against his will, closed the door and backed back into the room. She struggled not to laugh manically at her power over him.

He sat on the bed in a sulking way.

"So, how come you're here instead of serving penance in Asguard?" Bonnie asked, feigning innocence of the whole matter.

Loki gave her a scrutinizing stare for a long moment.

"Do not toy with me, Bonnie O'rian. You already know of my actions." He said with a curious look at you.

Bonnie shrugged and sighed; she guessed she should've known that she wouldn't be able to trick the god of mischief.

"I don't actually know why I'm here." She confessed, sitting next to Loki on the bed. Surprisingly, he didn't shrink away in disgust.

"You're unlike any mortal I've had the displeasure of meeting…" he mumbled slowly.

"Oh…Gee, I'm honored." Bonnie said sarcastically; not knowing her current power was driving her crazy.

She stood and stretched, hoping something would come to her like usual. She looked down at her hands and after a moment she realized she didn't have any.

"Fecking hell?" she spat in surprise.

She realized something.

"Wow!" she breathed as she realized her body was slowly becoming invisible. She looked into the mirror and saw nothing except for Loki.

"You are…much more than you seem." Loki commented as Bonnie quickly appeared and sat back down on the bed.

'_Well…that's nifty!'_ Bonnie thought excitedly.

"I guess I am." Bonnie replied.

The rest of that day was spent in mostly silence until Loki requested that Bonnie leave so that he could sleep. Bonnie obliged and as soon as she had left the room, she had an idea. She made herself turn invisible then she put her hand on the door and to her pleasant surprise, her hand went through the door.

She waited a good few hours, listening intently to make sure Loki made no attempt to escape, and then she walked through the wood of the door and into Loki's room.

He was already asleep, curled up on the bed like a pitiful child. It was sad to look at.

Bonnie gently placed a blanket on him, making sure to not wake him, and pulled up a chair, watching the lonely soul until she herself fell asleep, only half visible; her dreams were filled with musings on a certain hunter and a certain powerful young warlock.

Bonnie woke as soon as she heard Loki stir. She shot open her eyes and let them regain focus on Loki who was giving her a confused glare. Bonnie checked herself and saw that she was only half visible and she laughed, regaining her visibility completely.

Loki looked exhausted, as if he hadn't actually slept for very long; he had dark shadows under his eyes. He looked positively miserable.

"Let's go down to breakfast." Bonnie suggested, standing and stretching the sleepiness out of her body.

"I am not hungry." Loki muttered, looking away.

Bonnie stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm not going to bring something up for you, so I suggest you come down to breakfast with me." She said, walking towards the door. He had no idea how excited she still was just being in his presence.

She walked out the door and waited for a few moments. Loki then walked out the door and flashed Bonnie a nasty glare. Bonnie smiled.

Breakfast was awkward for everyone; the Avengers eyed Loki suspiciously the whole of the meal and then talked amongst themselves as if neither Bonnie nor Loki existed.

Loki glared and fumed inside his head at the Avengers, especially Thor; the Asguardian king did not ignore Loki like the rest and he even tried to engage in conversation with the non-responsive prince. It only pushed Loki further off the edge of his comfort.

Loki then stood abruptly, giving everyone a contemptuous glare, and left, Bonnie trailing after him; no one batted an eye at his leaving, the exception being Thor as he watched the two misfits walk off towards Loki's room.

"Loki," Thor's voice followed the two of them down the hall. Loki pretended not to hear Thor and kept walking. Bonnie looked from one brother to the other.

"Brother,"

"I am _not _your brother!" Loki hissed.

Bonnie stepped between them.

"Thor, I'm sorry but Loki just needs to be alone." She said.

"Loki's been alone for far too long…" Thor said sadly.

"That may be true, but he won't be alone; not while I'm here." Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile.

Bonnie and Loki didn't speak much for the first week, but she never left his side for longer than the five minutes that it took to use the restroom. Bonnie provided Loki with a constant supply of books, seeing that he obviously _loved_ the things; he loved almost any kind of knowledge.

He read things like _Paradise Lost_, _Les Miserables_, and so on. There was almost no waking moment that he wasn't reading; he still looked awfully exhausted every day and it seemed to get worse all the time.

One night, however, after another half-week had passed, Bonnie had still not gone to bed; she'd begun to feel weaker for some reason in this world but that didn't keep her from reading and just generally watching over Loki, who, in her opinion, was one of the most beautiful persons alive. She was reading _The Great Gatsby_, when Loki squirmed in his bed. She set down her book and walked to his bedside. He was sleeping but fitfully so. He kept tossing and turning, sweating and breathing hard.

Bonnie put her hand on his head and his skin was deathly cold; she panicked for a moment before coming to the conclusion that his skin was that way because of his Joten heritage.

'_Hey, Voice, I can just keep imagining things, right?' _Bonnie thought.

'_Yeah. It may hurt, but knock yourself out. The more you imagine, the harder it is for the consciousness inside to wake up.' _Voice replied.

"It looks like you're having a nightmare," Bonnie mumbled. She put her hand back onto his forehead and concentrated. A flood of pain flared behind her eyes but she knew Loki's nightmare was gone.

Loki shot open his eyes and Bonnie vanished at the same moment, startled.

He sat up and looked around as if there were enemies surrounding him. Upon seeing no one, Loki lay back against his pillow and sighed, rubbing his face. Bonnie's heart broke when she looked down at him and saw tears streaming down his face.

"It is true, I am a monster. But whose fault is that?" he groaned.

His expression went through sadness to pain and even through anger as thoughts flooded his mind.

"I suppose…even Bonnie has deserted me…" he sighed, looking around and not seeing her. Bonnie leaned forward and hugged the sad Asguardian, appearing instantly.

"I would never do that." Bonnie whispered in his ear.

Loki, startled, just sat there before burying his face in her shoulder and shaking.

The two of them didn't say a word.

Suddenly, Loki sent Bonnie flying across the room and as soon as she landed he ran at her and pinned her down, holding a golden dagger at her throat. He looked furious.

"You are just as disgusting as all Midguardians! You, Thor, and the Avengers only struggle to see me dead! You will know my power, lowly mortal!" He hissed. He was still trembling.

Bonnie didn't react the way he thought she would and instead, steadied the dagger in Loki's hand with her own hand and held it firmly at her throat.

"Go ahead, Loki." She said, a fierce fire in her green eyes, matching the blaze in Loki's. He wavered for a moment, looking at her in pure confusion and then he sat back, letting Bonnie go. The tears wouldn't stop running down his face.

Bonnie calmly helped Loki back into bed and sat by his side until his breathing slowed and he was once more asleep.

Bonnie spent another week in that world; she and Loki got along much more smoothly than before; well, as smoothly as one can get along with a serial killer god of Asguard. They talked and discussed quite frequently. Loki always looked at Bonnie as if he knew what she was but didn't quite believe it yet; he looked like he knew something she didn't.

The Avengers had also softened up and didn't ignore him anymore; they simply put up with him and thanked Bonnie for taking care of him and keeping out of the way of their missions. Thor kept trying to talk to Loki but their conversations never really got anywhere.

One afternoon, Bonnie was lying on her stomach on Loki's bed, reading, and Loki surprised her by sitting down next to her. Bonnie had been feeling exceptionally weak that morning as well and she didn't know why; Voice wouldn't answer her.

"Bonnie, am I correct in assuming that you know what you are?" Loki asked, his voice cool and calm, making Bonnie blush upon hearing.

"More or less." She answered.

"I see." He hummed thoughtfully. He studied her for something for a while until Bonnie looked up at him in curiosity.

"Why? Is there something you know that I don't?" Bonnie questioned.

"I know why you are here, in these worlds." He said.

Bonnie sat up and stared at him in surprise.

"Really? Why?" she asked frantically.

"You have taught me how to…sort things out in my head a bit. But you need to wake up, Bonnie." He said. Just then a blue orb began forming in his hand and he steadied Bonnie with a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'wake up'?" Bonnie quarried, confused.

"I supposed I am your…portal to the next world," Loki started, nearing the orb to her forehead.

"You need to wake up, before your friend wakes up within you."

"That scary voice in my head is _not_ my friend!" Bonnie hissed in anger.

"Oh, that 'voice' in your head has been your friend for longer than you can evidently remember." Loki smiled and all went white.


	10. The Blank Page

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she found that she was surrounded by white and nothing.

She looked around to find nothing as far as her eyes could see.

"Uhh…" she was confused. What world could _this_ possibly be?

"What did Loki mean I have to wake up? And how can that thing inside of me be my friend?" she wondered aloud, quietly.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Voice called from behind Bonnie.

"Voice?" she asked, turning around to see Richard Speight Jr. standing there with a smug grin, excitement twinkling in his whiskey colored eyes. Bonnie covered her mouth and she could barely contain herself.

"Yup." He answered with a wink.

_'Oh my gosh i-i-it's Richard Speight Jr!' _Bonnie thought ecstatically.

"Where is this place?" she asked after she'd calmed down a bit.

"The Blank Page." Voice said, walking towards her. The closer Voice got to Bonnie, the more a pain began to grow in her head in a dull ache. She also felt suddenly drowsy.

"Wh-What's going on?" Bonnie stuttered, finding it hard to speak.

"You're waking up, Bonnie." Voice started, now standing in front of her.

Bonnie was finding it hard to breathe, as there was something in her throat. Voice put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and the other hand on her forehead.

Suddenly Bonnie saw herself, her parents, and some friends. She gasped at herself: she was lying in a hospital bed with a breathing tube down her throat. She looked as if she were in a coma.

The image vanished and Bonnie began to choke and gag, pulling at her mouth for the tube that wasn't there anymore; she could still feel it, though.

"Wh-Wh…" Bonnie choked.

"Don't panic. You've had a stroke." Voice soothed her.

"All these worlds here? They're in your subconscious, where your power is made real. You have the power to bend realities and truths of the worlds you have just visited: those busiest in your subconscious. But you can only do so while _in_ the subconscious." Voice continued. Bonnie fell to her knees and concentrated on breathing normally.

"But now you have a choice to make, Bonnie." Voice went on, kneeling next to her.

"Your friend, LauraAnn was present when you had your stroke and the power of your subconscious landed her in a coma as well. She's somewhere, lost in the cycle of worlds you were just travelling through. You can choose to wake up now, and suffer no damage to your brain: full recovery. Or you can brave the possibility of never waking up and the consciousness inside you waking up and taking over your mind to go and get LauraAnn and bring her back to consciousness." Voice finished.

"L-L-LauraAnn?!" Bonnie wheezed. All this was too much information.

"You have to make your choice now." Voice prodded, looking very worried.

"You gonna stay awake? Or go save LauraAnn?" he asked.

Bonnie's breathing lessened and her heart skipped a few beats.

"I-I-I choose…"

**To Be Continued in:**

**A Wishful Heart**


End file.
